Total Drama: Welcome To The Musical Parade
by Candela Monsoon
Summary: [Collab with SinWriter7] Chris invites 22 competitors from all around the world to compete in (another) musical themed season, in no place other than Australia! What happens when the cast gets invited to perform in the Sydney Opera House? Or when the cast gets invited to perform in a special event? And what chaos awaits our cast? 20/22 Performers Remaining
1. Welcome To The Musical Parade! (and App)

**Candela Monsoon: Hello everyone! So, this is like, another collab season, (Similar to Total Drama Act I and Act II but this is different) pretty much a reboot of Game of Wits. I mean, don't know what happened with that, sadly. I haven't heard from Obikinoah in a while, and I still hope to continue to that. But in this collab, I'll be working with... SinWriter7! If you guys read Total Drama Time Warp, Total Drama Fire, or Total Drama Wars, yep, that's him.**

**SinWriter7: Hello everyone, it's me SinWriter7, so I hope you guys enjoyed our story!**

**Candela Monsoon: And with that, EnJoY!**

* * *

Chris was sitting on an armchair, sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Alright, we're rolling on 3... 2... 1...ACTION!" yelled the cameraman.

"Hello, viewers of Total Drama!" Chris grinned and placed his coffee on his table but missed miserably. His cup fell on the floor and it shattered into a million pieces. Chris grinned like nothing happened, but forgot what he was about to say.

"Uhh... Take 2!" said the cameraman.

...

_Take 2:_

"Hello, watchers of Total Drama!" Chris said.

"Viewers!" said the cameraman.

"You know what, Dela Rosa?" Chris turned to the camera man, the same cameraman from Musical Impact. "You're fired!"

...

_Take 3:_

Chris was shown in the camera. It was obvious that he was the one holding it.

"Ahem... Hello viewers of Total Drama!" he waved. "I'm Chris McLean, hosting this season of Total Drama: Welcome To The Musical Parade!"

He then turned the camera to the other side, showing the city from outside the window.

"Our contestants will be competing here, in the different cities of Australia, such as Newcastle and Sydney." he starts. "Where they will be competing in a musical-ish themed competition!"

He then stopped.

"I should've filmed this outside." he said.

...

_Take 4:_

Chris was now inside the Sydney Opera House's main stage.

"So, this is where we'll be starting our season!" Chris exclaimed. "But there's a twist! Or... twists!"

Some creepy background music begins playing.

"**There will be side challenges!**" says a background voice.

A sound effect of lightning and thunder began playing.

"These side challenges will give random rewards and curses. If a player wins a side challenge, they get random advantages like doubling their votes or choosing who to eliminate on the spot! If they lose, they'll get cursed and may end up getting additional votes against them!"

"**There will be different events!**" says the same background voice.

The same sound effect played from earlier.

"Different events will happen, because they'll not only be spending the summer here." he said. "Besides, who doesn't like having a winter challenge?"

"**And there'll be... some other stuff!"**

"Seriously, Chef? You couldn't think of anything else to say?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

"What, you don't want me spilling every single bean in the world!" Chef stepped out of the curtain, revealing himself making the weird background voice.

"So... uh... send in those apps!" Chris says and ends the commercial.

* * *

**Candela: And as of May 8th,**

**SinWriter7: Or May 7th...**

**Both: The cast is complete!**

**Candela: If you guys think it's obvious, we didn't reject any app.**

**SinWriter7: Because applications are kinda slow. But there's one thing we like in each character.**

**Candela: They're all unique! Next chapter, we'll be revealing the audition tapes and then it's Episode 1! Don't know when will it be released though.**

**SinWriter7: And before we leave, here's the full cast! But if that's not enough, then I've got two words for ya!**

**Both: PEACE OUT and EnJoY the viewing of the cast list! XD**

**Candela: It's more than 2 words...**

* * *

_Boys:_

_1\. Mikael Elias Hakalainen (Mikael The War Cougar) __**(Returning from Game of Wits)**_

_2\. Dustin Newton-Obsidian (Obsidian Champion) __**(Returning from Game of Wits)**_

_3\. Rival "Drama" Survival (SinWriter7)_

_4\. Edward Amberden (AmyAmyNight)_

_5\. Jude Wilis (GirlPower54)_

_6\. William Backbat (xtremexavier15)_

_7\. Matthew "Matt" Baxter (Annoyingalarmclock)_

_8\. Alexei "Alex" Rivera (Writer8543)_

_9\. Wolfgang Blaustein (SpaceZodiac)_

_10\. Vince Esposito (WhatIsThisHeat)_

_11\. James "Jay" Alvera (Solaris321)_

_Girls:_

_1\. Iris Haywood (PurpleShadowManipulator) __**(Returning from Game of Wits)**_

_2\. Renata "Rena" Lee (Candela Monsoon)_

_3\. Isabella "Bella" Reynolds (JG243)_

_4\. Relia "Rei" Jean (SerpentFeather)_

_5\. Mariposa Ramos (TurnipTheBeets)_

_6\. Becky Styles (SinWriter7) __**(Returning from Game of Wits)**_

_7\. Cynthia Snowpoint (Epifanio Therion)_

_8\. Kirsten Rea Laverre (ThatSmashBrosFan)_

_9\. Aakira "Kira" Jeung (SpaceZodiac) __**(Returning from Game of Wits)**_

_10\. Ekwefi Laurent (BunniesAreNotCookies)_

_11\. June "Summer" Hoffman (RFtheGreat)_


	2. Lights, Camera, Audition! (Preview)

**Candela: Hello guys!**

**SinWriter7: We're here again, this time though, we're posting the audition tapes of each character!**

**Candela: Not much to say here, but thanks to everyone who reviewed! We really appreciated it, and we can't wait to get started with this fic!**

**SinWriter7: The audition tapes posted below are in _alphabetical order of the contestants' last names_, just so you guys won't be confused.**

* * *

**_James "Jay" Alvera:_**

(Camera sparks alive, showing a tall lad sitting in a dimly litted room)

"So...how am I gonna start this?" James spoke in front of the camera, where some headset on his ears, "Hello people of total drama! I'm James! kind of a big deal here in the online world. Raided over hundreds of guilds and managed to get all the legendary armor and weapo-"

He slowly stopped his conversation and began to change the subject

"Sorry, going off topic here! I just wanna join this total drama season! I've been a big fan of it since Wawanakwa and I loved it since. Anyways, If I win this, I'll use the money to finally start my youtube career! Getting better equipment, a few renovations here and there. If you pick me, I promise you that I'll make the best player in the sh-"

Suddenly, a loud but muffled voice can be heard from his headset, "SPUTNIK COME QUICK! THE GUILD IS BEING RAIDED!"

"Oh shoot!" James quickly ignored the camera and proceeded to type on his keyboard, "Be their ain a sec!"

(Camera feed ends)

* * *

**_Edward Amberden:_**

"Hi! Teehee~ My name is Edward Amberden! I'd love to be in this season of Total Drama because I just LOOOOOOOVE music!~ I'm a skilled clarinet player after all!...Heh, and winning a million would be good too...but I would give it to everyone else!...No, I wouldn't. If they get in my way, I'll destroy them. ALL OF THEM...Teehee~! Just kidding! I hope I'll make lots of friends with all of yooooooou! Bye-bye!~"

* * *

**_William "Wild Willy" Backbat:_**

William is in a classroom. He has a box full of pranks, like whoopie chusions and pie. He turns to the camera. "What's up, guys. I'm William, but you can call me Wild Willy!" he yells the Wild Willy. "I'm in this classroom because I'm gonna pull a Prank on my teacher, Mr. Huggins. I put a whoopie chusion on the chair and when he falls, he'll land facefirst on the cake," he pointed to the objects. "Here he is," he noticed his teacher and hides. The teacher sits down and the prank works, with his face on the cake. "Urrrggggg," the teacher m***. "Well, I better get out of here. Bye," he turns off the camera.

* * *

**_Wolfgang Blaustein:_**

The camera starts rolling on a stage. Wolfgang is seen standing on it.

"Hello everyone!" He started, and screaming could be heard in the background.

"I am Wolfgang Blaustein and I'm here to audition for your show! I'm sure I can bring a lot to the table." He continued, as the screaming went on at a slightly lower volume.

"I hope to win and make some new friends too." Wolfgang said, struggling to speak over all his fans.

"I'm not the best with words, so I thought I'd just play something."

He then went on to do his version of the song Counting Stars by One Republic

* * *

**_Matthew "Matt" Baxter:_**

"Hello. My name is Matthew Baxter and I would like to audition for...that picture is crooked..." *he goes off screen to fix it* "Sorry about that. Anyways, I would like to audition for your new Total Drama season. I would make a good competitor because I...I..who am I kidding? I'll never get picked for this! I'll just go back to being a useless piece of trash!" *he suddenly gets a look of realization* "Oh right...the camera was filming. Well, now you see I'm probably insane so I guess I'll make a perfect contestant. So uh..pick me?"

* * *

**_Vince Esposito:_**

The camera opens to Vince filming from his handheld camera, which is pointed right at his mirror. "Hi, uh… my name is Vince and I'm auditioning for your show, Total Drama… Welcome to the Musical Parade I believe it's called." Vince said, with a bit of uncertainty and confidence in his voice. "I'm not really a reality show kind of guy, but I know the cliches that come with it. Breakfast Club, the diva, the shocking elimination, you get the picture. Plus I know a little bit about musicals! Mostly Grease and Little Pet Shop of Horrors. If I win, I want to use the money to fund my first big budget movie. Who knows, maybe I'll make friends if I get on this show or find people who want to act in one of my movies! Anyways um, that's it." And with that, Vince ended the audition tape.

* * *

**_Mikael Elias Hakalainen:_**

[Set in a bedroom with a flaming guitar poster]

"Greetings to everyone at FreshTV."

[He points to himself]

"My name is Mikael Hakalainen."

[He lowers his hand]

"I'm sure you know why I'm recording this, so I'll skip the pleasantries."

[He turns his head so that his obscured eye is toward the camera, thus blocking his eyes from view]

"What you [i]don't[/i] know is what will happen if you choose to accept or decline my application. That is understandable, as even the smartest of people cannot predict the future."

[He pauses, then resumes speaking, his head still turned away]

"However, what I think will happen is the ratings for this show will skyrocket. As in, probably to new heights. That is, if you accept a foreigner."

[He turns his head so that he is facing the camera again]

"As you may be aware of, this show has only had one non-Canadian contestant appear, and she managed to get quite far. Because of this, the ratings were decently high after the sad performance of the so-called "All-Stars." So trust me, I think you need me to make this show worth watching again."

[He leans in toward the camera]

"This is Mikael the Wolf Child, signing out, and awaiting your reply."

* * *

**_Iris Haywood:_**

When the camera turns on, Iris is laying in a field of flowers, looking at the sky. She turns to the camera, and waves, then goes back to looking at the sky.

"Um, Iris? Are you gonna start your audition?" asks a mature male voice, presumably her father.

She blinks and looks back.

"I'm a simple enough girl to grasp," she explains, "Not to understand... but to think you understand. My lifestyle is Bohemian: where whim conquers conformity and art overrides materialism. I'd like to join your show for the experience alone… no victory or hatred required. But you see…."

Iris looks up, cutting herself off. "Hey dad, check out that cloud!"

"You didn't finish yet," he says, but she shushes him. "Just look at it! Here, give me the camera-"

She grabs it and tries to point it at the cloud, but knocks the camera over instead.

"Whoops! Sorry," she apologizes. Then she leans over the camera and says, "So yeah, pick me, or whatever. It's all cool."

* * *

**_June "Summer" Hoffman:_**

~The camera quickly opened up to show a teen girl standing alone on a stage, who was smiling boldly at the camera. There were curtains in the background and stage lights around her, further indicating that the girl was in an auditorium somewhere.  
"Why hello there, viewers and future fans of mine!" The girl greeted, crossing her arms under her chest and continuing to smile at the camera. "My name's June and, as you can hopefully tell, I'm very interested in joining up with this contest and becoming a part of the show. And if you must know why..."  
Standing firmly, June then cleared her throat and brought her arms to her sides, staring right at the camera. "Dreams, aspirations, and hope; I have it all! And I do not intend to fall~!" June began to sing in a decently alto voice, bringing a hand to her heart. "Drama, victory, love; all play a big part! A big part in the creation of art~!"  
"The art of singing is quite not easy, but on this show it will be peasy! I'll reach for the stars! I'll reach for the sky! I'll reach up and high! If my name isn't-"  
"Can I stop recording now, Miss Summer?" A bored voice interrupted offscreen, sounding like it belonged to a teen male.  
At the interruption, June shot the camera a heated look and frowned. "I wasn't finished singing, you big j***!" June yelled as she narrowed her eyes at the person behind the camera and balled her fists. The camera then jumped slightly and the last thing picked up by the camera was the male's voice going "OH CRAP!" before the camera went out.~

* * *

**_Relia "Rei" Jean:_**

Rei was wearing her usual clothing, she was smiling brightly and petting a black cat. "Heya! It's an honor to meet ya'll. Well I guess I'm not actually gonna met you until I get into the show, if I even get in." She pauses looking thoughtful. "I've heard so much about you." She gives a small giggle "I love your show, it's always been very funny." She nods to the camera "I would have applied sooner, but I never really knew how... " she frowned thoughtfully. "Well... well I hope you at least consider me"

* * *

**_Aakira "Kira" Jeung:_**

The camera starts recording a female sitting on a white bed in a colourful room. She has a wide smile on her face.

"Hey, I'm Aakira Jeung and I'd love be on your show. I'd love to meet new friends and have fun partying with them. I also love musicals and plays and love the idea of a reality show where everything is basically a play. And if you do accept me onto your show, well I'd.." Aakira chanted.

"Let me guess, you'd love it?" A male voice said.

Aakira frowned and threw a pillow at him. "Hey! Actually that's the perfect word. Well bye! Kage, let's go get kimchi."

* * *

**_Ekwefi Laurent:_**

The scene is the park, with pretty trees and butterflies everywhere. Two men are talking to another with a woman close behind with a baby. Suddenly, there is a picture snapping sound.

"Here we have a brand-new money-making story. I think I'll title it "Man flirts with husband in front if his wife and kids"." A female is heard with her slight French accent, before the camera turns to a short dark-skinned girl jotting down something on her notepad, a camera around her neck, before flipping it shut it and stuffing it down her back pocket, "I am Ekwefi. One of the most known gossip girls in the entire world." She exclaims proudly, putting her hands on her hips, "Most news executives would kill for the stuff I do. So, pick me." She glances at her camera and frowns, "Also, I'm kidding about the news headline." She added, shaking her head, "I'd be heartless to use a horrible shot like that. Look at this garbage." She scoffs and walks off.

* * *

**_Kirsten Rea Laverre:_**

"Hello there *censored* *censored* out there! I'm Kirsten, and I'm being called as cheater, a bully, and you know all those stupid things that can make you feel bad. I'm here to show you all that I'm not a girly Barbie girl but a really tough kid and if you underestimate me, you deserve a kick in the butt." Kirsten smirked as she flips her hair tauntingly at the camera.

"KIRSTEN! ARE YOU MAKING UP SOME RANDOM S*** AGAIN!?" her cousin, Faith, yelled.

"NO I'M NOT! JUST F****** SHUT UP, FELICITY!" Kirsten ranted and kicked the camera, making it fall.

"Whoops." she said and she set it back up.

"Anyway, I hope you pick me because then, villains are not always villains." Kirsten explained before realizing what she just said. "Oh, wait, that came out wrong. Sorry, I forgot what was I going to say. Sheesh... Just pick me, and thanks a lot..."

* * *

**_Renata "Rena" Lee:_**

The camera cuts to Rena, who just finished reading a book.

"Hello there, fellow producers and hosts and staff for this upcoming season. My name is Rena and I'm auditioning for your show!"

She slams the book shut and throws it backwards.

"If you pick me, I will be sure to not give you a pain in the neck and I will-"

Her mom suddenly opens the door.

"Rena, who the (censored) are you talking to?!" Her mom demanded.

"I was just-"

"Nope. Get back to studying. I don't want to see a single wrong answer on your test tomorrow!"

"But I don't even have a test tom-"

And the door slams shut.

"Ehh, just forget that ever happened. That's another reason why I want to join. To get away from my pushy parents and make them proud for once because I'm sick of having to deal with 16 years just letting them throw tantrums at me. Sorry for being to negative there but I hope you pick me and have a nice day."

She shuts off the camera, in hopes of getting pick and to be able to high tail it out of there.

* * *

**_Dustin Newton-Obsidian:_**

We get a view of a decent looking living room while Dustin was playing chess against...

...himself.

"OH SHOOT! Stupid black had to make a check for it!" Dustin yelled angrily.

"Dustin, this is an audition tape." His twin brother said aggressively.

"WAHT!" Dustin snapped. "I DEMAND A TAKE TWO RIGHT NOW!

*take two*

This time, Dustin was playing chess again and the black side won. It's kinda weird since he's playing against himself.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed menacinly.

"You're not supposed to laugh like that." Aaron crossed his arms.

"TAKE THREE!"

"THERE WILL BE NO TAKE THREE!" Denzel and Aaron shouted in unison.

"Never mind." Dustin shook his head. "I wanna join because my fellow two bros here have joined TD before so I'm next! I hope you guys pick me since I think I've got what it takes to win. Or pass the merge. Somethin' like that. So yeah BYE!"

The camera didn't shut off.

"I said bye!"

"The cam's broken!"

The Obsidians all tried to turn off the camera but failed.

*end audition*

* * *

**_Mariposa "Mari" Ramos:_**

The camera opened to an empty ice rink, when suddenly Mari skated up from an adjacent wall, halting on the ice with the toe of her skate. She smirked, placing her hands on her hips with a sharp, visible exhale clouding around her head. "Hola, Chris and TV executives!" She exclaimed, waving her right hand in a lazy wave. "My name's Mariposa Ramos, and I think that this season of fiery drama deserves some ice, and do I know about that." She chortled, her dark brown eyes scanning her surroundings. "I'm a hard-worker, and I know how to stand my own ground despite always being on the ice." She folded her arms over her chest. "Seriously, I almost got suspended two days ago for threatening to throw a pencil sharpener at a girl's head after I called her new haircut a 'number two," She paused to chuckle. "Get it? We use number two pencils for tests, and her hair looked like sh-" Mari cut herself off, clearing her throat to regain her composure. "But seriously! Let me on this show, and you won't regret it. See you soon!" With a wink and a flip of her black curls, she skated off.

* * *

**_Isabella "Bella" Reynolds:_**

"Hi! I'm Isabella, but call me Bella! At my school, I'm considered a 'popular' (air quotes) but I just look the part. I'm truly an unpopular and I'm TOTALLY not untrustworthy. Sorry, I'm pretty sarcastic. I'm actually really trustworthy and I'm loyal to the end. Plus I also have a good sense of humor. But it't mainly situational. If there's a joke in need in a situation, I'll give it one. Thank you and please choose me.

* * *

**_Alexei "Alex" Rivera:_**

The camera turns on and we see Alex sitting in his room. There are maps on the walls and a little globe on the desk behind him.

"Hey there Total Drama producers!" He grins "The name's Alexei Rivera and I would love to be accepted into your show!"  
Alex throws his arms out at the end of the sentence and then puts a hand to his chin, smirking.  
"Now, the big question...why should I be accepted out of all your other applicants? Well, firstly, I'm fast and have really great navigation skills." Alex gestures to the maps behind him, "I also want to have fun while playing the game, instead of crazily obsessing over winning. Y'know I have an ex who used to watch one of these shows and he said that it was full to the brim with crazy people wanting to win, so I think I'd be a welcome improvement."  
Alex chuckles before continuing.  
"I also like to think of myself as a very open minded guy. I won't judge people based on how look or how they act when they get to the island, I'll take my time to form my opinion. My parents say I'm too trusting and part of me can see why..." Alex's constant grin falters slightly before he perks up again "but that story's irrelevant right now! I really hope you consider me for the show! Thank you for taking the time to watch, bye!"

* * *

**_Cynthia "Wren" Snowpoint:_**

~It's shows Cynthia wearing her kimono, sitting on a chair while drinking tea, facing to the camera while looking very nervous and shy~

she took a deep breath and look directly at the camera, and started to speak in soft like whisper voice "Umm…, Hello, my name is Cynthia Snowpoint..., and you may be wondering why I want to enter for Total Drama..., true to be told, I just want to make friends, and while in the meantime, I want to try and face my… fear, since I hardly have friends, since I started to get… bullied… and ignored, and an certain… incident happen…" she seem to shudder as the sudden recall of the memory of the incident, she softly cough to continue "ignoring that.., Total Drama is one of my favorite series, and I want compete at least one season, even thought I might get injured in this show..., I will still have my family with me, if I ever get eliminated," she looks at the camera with an thinking expression as if she forgot something, as she realize what she forgot, she snapped her finger "oh yea…, I forgot what I do with the money," she chuckles a little "umm… I don't have an idea really…, what I can do with the money is that I can use it buy ingredient for my medicine and tea, and share the money with my best friend" she turns away from the camera while lightly blushing "who I may consider… someone very… special for me" she said slowly, "umm, yea… anyway, I hope you pick me for this season, and umm thank you and see you later, bye."

~Video Stops Recording~

* * *

**_Becky Styles:_**

Becky sets up the camera as she is in a wrestling ring "H-Hello" Becky nervously says "Are you sure you wanna do this?" Her dad asks, she nods "I-I am B-Becky Styles, and I a-am auditioning f-for this season o-of Total Drama" Becky shyly confirms, then some charges at her but Becky punches them, the random person stumbles and Becky goes onto the apron, then she jumps off the rope and hits the person with her forearm as she gets up "That's my daughter!" Becky's dad says, Becky smiles before she looks at the camera "I-I hope I g-get in" Becky says before the Audition Tape finishes

* * *

**_Rival "Drama" Survival:_**

Rival is seen setting up his camera before he then chuckles.

"Hello there, Now I know what you're thinking, Who am I? And why should I be picked?" Rival asks, then he just chuckles before he picks up his guitar.

"I'm Rival Survival...EVERYTHING YOU SAY TO ME! TAKES ME ONE STEP CLOSER TO THE EDGE AND I'M ABOUT TO BREAK!" Rival sings as he wildly plays his guitar, then he chuckles as he stops playing.

"Time to leave a POWERful IMPACT" Rival puns, then he winks at the camera and he takes off his Guitar and stands up before his ring tone goes off and Rival answers his phone.

"Yeah, I'm busy making another Audition Tape, maybe next time" Rival says before putting his phone away, then he smirks at the camera.

"Okay, it's a long story with me, but here's another reason I should be picked rather than just being a good singer and guitar player...I'm just trying to forget my past...now I know Total Drama isn't the best way to forget it, but I hope it'll at least help me out...Also...I know I'm ready for this..." Rival states before he sighs.

* * *

**_Jude Willis:_**

The camera turns on to show a teen, in his bedroom with a pen in hand and a notebook open. "And thus..." he trails off, tapping his pen quickly as he began to think. An idea came to mind and, with a small, almost unaware of the camera, grin, he started writing. It's only after he closes the notebook he realizes he's being filmed and his grin immediately turns to a look of nervousness. "Um...hi?" he says, awfully quiet. "I'm...uh Jude," he continues, rubbing his arm awkwardly. "And I'm auditioning for your show...Welcome to the Musical Parade?" he clears his throat. "Well I guess it wouldn't entirely be bad if I got in...honestly I don't think I'll last long anyway." he gives a small chuckle, "but I guess it's not entirely bad if I get in, right? Well...I guess pick me."

* * *

**Candela: And as usual, we have a question!**

**SinWriter7: So judging by their auditions...**

**...What are your opinions on them so far?**

**Candela: So yeah, that's all for now!**

**Both: See ya!**

**SinWriter7: Wow, we didn't say peace out. Oh well!**

**PEACE OUT!**


	3. EP1 P1: What A Scripted Welcome!

**CDMN: So, I can't believe how much people faved and followed this story, it actually beat my first fic!**

**SW7: Wait, how come I don't know any of this?**

**CDMN: *laughs sheepishly* Ehehehe, now you know!**

**SW7: O...kay... SO! Welcome to the first episode of...**

**Both: Total Drama: Welcome To The Musical Parade!**

**CDMN: So here we are, at the most dreadful episode to write, the introduction episode... I wrote this btw.**

**SW7: I'll be writing the next one, since we're going in alternatively!**

**CDMN: And we decided to put each of the contestants' 'stats' so we know how they will fare in performing. But if you noticed that your OC's stats are somewhat altered, I changed them, to make them not too OP or too... not OP. I hope that's fine with you guys.**

**SW7: EnJoY!**

**CDMN: That was my line...**

* * *

"Uh, sir?" The cameraman said.

But Chris wasn't listening as he was holding in a bunch of paper.

"What?"

"The camera's rolling-"

"Be quiet! I still need to find the first page of this scri-" Chris widened his eyes when he realized what the cameraman had just said. "AHEM! Welcome, viewers of Total Drama!"

He shuffled in his papers once more.

"AHA! FINALLY FOUND THE FIRST PAGE OF THIS DARN SCRIPT!" Chris said unprofessionally and went back to reading the script. "Anyway, welcome to the musical parade, where lowly teens become SHOOTING STARS!"

"BOOOOOO!"

"SCRIPTED PUN!"

"CUT THAT SOUND EFFECT THING!" Chris demanded and the sound effects stopped.

* * *

_Total Drama: Welcome To The Musical Parade_

_Episode 1: What A Scripted Welcome! (Part 1)_

_"Not in my watch!"_

* * *

**_~Theme Song~ (Of course when there is one lol)~_**

* * *

"So, we are here, right outside the Sydney Opera House, where we'll meet our rising... shooting... falling stars!" He then turned to the right, seeing a van being parked near the entrance.

"Here comes our first contestant! Our 16-year-old unbound artiste from Canada, Iris Haywood!"

A Canadian girl steps off the van. She lools somewhat pale, having a slightly houglass figure and Caucasian ethinicity. Her wavy hair is a pale blue color, reaching halfway down her back. It goes closer to a shade of purple down to her tips and it was curled upward.

Her outfit was a sea green plaid shirt and a just-below-the-knee-length pleated lavender skirt. A large yellow raincoat hangs on her shoulders without wearing the sleeves and it is accompanied by matching yellow boots on her feet. She also wears very large, circular glasses behind her deep blue large and rounded eyes.

"Hello- oh wow! Check out that opera house! This building looks like a work of art! A masterpiece indeed! Maybe it should've been named something else, besides-"

"Yeah, yeah. Just go stand over there." Chris rolled his eyes and Iris did as she was told.

* * *

_Iris Haywood (The Unbound Artiste)_

_ Singing: 7_  
_ Acting: 7_  
_ Dancing: 4_

* * *

"Ahem... so! Our next contestant is-"

"Wow! That cloud looks like a polar bear-"

"Iris, please! It's just a cloud! So, artsy stuff aside! Our next contestant is a gamer from San Francisco, and our second to youngest player at the age of 15! Please welcome, James Alvera!"

A 15-year-old boy, presumably James, exited out of the van. He was an American with a scrawny-buffy-ish build, having brown eyes and black, medium sized hair with some bangs covering part of his forehead. He wore a white collared short-sleeved shirt and navy blue pants as his outift and he can be seen holding a gadget. Probably playing online games. I mean, he is a gamer after all.

"Um...hi." James said weakly when realizing the camera was filming him. "It's great... to be here."

"Yeah, we're great to have you too. Now go stand over there next to Iris."

"Who?"

"That girl with the crazy colored hair over there." Chris pointed.

"Hey!" Iris retorted. "Pointing is-"

"Rude. Yeah. Whatever. Not in my watch!"

James just shrugged and stood next to Iris anyway.

* * *

_James "Jay" Alvera (The Gamer)_

_Singing: 1_  
_Acting: 10_  
_Dancing: 3_

* * *

"I like drama better when I'm not involved in it! Hmph!" Chris scoffed. "Yeah, and I'm soon gonna get involved in more drama as soon as this 17-year-old hotheaded wannabe from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania comes! It's June Hoffman!"

A girl with fiery red hair tied up in a ponytail, green eyes, and pale skin soon walks over to the others. She wore a cream shirt under a brown leather jacket, red poofy skirt with a black belt, brown leggings, and dark brown boots.

"Hi-"

"Where do I stand?" She asked rather aggressively, ignoring Chris's greeting.

* * *

_June "Summer" Hoffman (The Hotheaded Wannabe)_

_ Singing: 9_  
_ Acting: 5_  
_ Dancing: 2_

* * *

"Over there. Duh!" Chris rolled his eyes. "Yeesh. So, up next we have a 16-year-old British kind-hearted clarinet player! It's Edward Amberden!"

A boy with a mesomorph build comes into the scene. He had blonde hair but was evidently dyed turquoise, blue round eyes covered by orange contact lenses, and wore an orange t-shirt, navy jeans, and blue sneakers.

"Go stand over-"

"HIII!" Edward squealed which made Chris cover his left ear.

* * *

_Edward Amberden (The Kind-Hearted Clarinet Player)_

_Singing: 6_  
_Acting: 9_  
_Dancing: 3_

* * *

"Oh great. A happy-go-lucky kid. How fun." June scoffs as she looks the other way. Edward saw this and frowned but was quickly replaced by grin.

"Don't worry! I'm not THAT fun! Because I will soon destroy oth-"

"Ahem! Whatever it is, i'm not gonna hear it!" June pouted.

"Okay!" Edward cheered as he went over to Iris and James.

"Oh. Hi." Iris meekly waves then looks at the sky.

"Yeah, hi." James shrugs then goes back to playing.

"You know what's up?" Edward asked.

"Huh?" James perked up.

"The sky!" Edward cracked up.

"SO!" Chris shouted on the top of his lungs. "We have a 16-year-old charming child from Monterey, California! Please welcome, Relia Jean!"

A girl steps of the next van that arrived. She had bright shiny green eyes and curly black hair that was tied up to a braid. For her outfit, she wore a a yellow jacket with the words 'queen bee', a blue shirt underneath it and black sweatpants.

"Hello, Chris!" Relia shook his hand. "Thank you so much for picking me! Oh, and I go by Rei."

"No problem, Rei. Now you can stand next to them over there." Chris gestured and Rei did as she was told.

* * *

_Relia "Rei" Jean (The Charming Child)_

_ Singing: 3-4_  
_ Acting: 8_  
_ Dancing: 5_

* * *

"Okay, how many we have left... SEVENTEEN MORE!? UGH! Okay, let's get this over with." Chris spats. "So, we have our youngest competitor at the age of 13, he is a wild prankster from Seattle, Washington, it's William Backbat!"

William steps off the van, with a backpack so full that it looks like it's gonna explode soon. He had chocolate brown hair, big black eyes, and wore a white sweater underneath a red shirt, khaki pants, and black shoes.

"Good to meet you." Chris said.

"Good to meet you too, Sir!" William smiled and shook Chris his hand but the host jumped back.

"YOWWWWWWWWWWWCHHH!" Chris shrieked like a little girl as his hand got shocked. William laughed hard, and so did the others...even James stopped playing just to see it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Yeah, he deserved it!" Some of them shouted.

"'Tis I, Wild Willy!" William bows.

* * *

_William "Wild Willy" Backbat (The Wild Prankster)_

_Singing: 4_  
_Acting: 6_  
_Dancing: 1_

* * *

Chris shoved Willaim to the side.

"Okay, Wild Wonka or whattever you call yourself. Just...ENOUGH!" he screeched. "I don't want to see another-"

POOOOOOT!

His next step was interrupted by a whoopee cushion.

"GAAAAAH!" Chris kicked it like a soccer ball as it went high in the sky.

"HEY!" William frowned. "That wasn't on purpose! It just fell out of my backpack!"

"Well, if your backpack wasn't as full as Owen's stomach, then it wouldn't have fell! Pranks aside, we now have our 16-year-old extroverted thespian from Seoul, South Korea! Introducing, Kira Jeung!"

Kira had black-ish, dark brown-ish fluffy, curly/wavy, fluffy hair reaching her midback. She also had black almond shaped eyes, and looks athletic. She wore a white sweater with thin, black horizontal lines, black jeans and dark blue shoes.

"Wait, Kage didn't get in?" She gasped.

* * *

_Aakira "Kira" Jeung (The Extroverted Thespian)_

_ Singing: 6_  
_ Acting: 10_  
_ Dancing: 7_

* * *

"You're just realizing this now when you have been in the van for over an hour?" Chris looked annoyed.

"I thought he was with me!" Kira retaliated.

Chris sighed. "He has a different role, don't worry."

"Okay." She then walked over to the others.

"Hello there!" Iris waved.

"Oh, great. A Kpop addict." June narrowed her eyes.

"I wouldn't be judgemental if I were you." Edward perked up.

"I don't think was talking to you." Rei chimed in.

"Save the drama for later! I already had enough and it hasn't passed an hour yet, thanks to Mr. Big Bag over there!" He pointed at William, who chuckled. "Next we have our 17-year-old, German-Canadian popular rocker, Wolfgang Blaustein!"

Wolfgang approached them, looking chill and calm. He had dark brown hair short on the sides and the front falls on to his forehead in slight curls. His eyes were dark brown, in almond shaped. He wore a white t-shirt with a black vest on top. The vest is left unbuttoned and looks really casual. He has black ripped jeans and black shoes too. On his right arm he has two bracelets and wears a necklace too.

"Hello there." Wolfgang waved.

"How are you popular?" Some of the contestants like Edward, William, James, Kira, Rei, Iris, and June asked. (Eh, I think that's all of them, lol)

* * *

_Wolfgang Blaustein (The Popular Rocker)_

_Singing: 10_  
_Acting: 6_  
_Dancing: 6_

* * *

Chris had his mouth open. "Well, you're in bad luck because you're gonna get more popular here!" He smirked.

"What?"

"What?" Chris retorted. "I didn't say anything! Shoo!"

Wolfgang went to the others.

"Next up is our 16-year-old French-African reporter, Ekwifi...Ekwaifu...Ek-uhhh... Ekwefi Laurent! That took me a while." Chris stuttered. "Can we just call you something like, Lauren?"

And you guessed it. Ekwefi went to the scene. She had fairly dark skin, dark brown hair cascading to her back with a red bandanna on it. She also has gold flecks in her hair and almond shaped green eyes. For her outift, she wore an off shoulder white dress, and a flared out skirt, with a brown and gold belt around her waist, and brown boots. She also wears golden hoop earrings. She also has a camera with her.

"'Total Drama Host Pronounces Contestant's Name Wrong'. Not a good headline." Ekwefi smirked.

"What? You filmed that?" Chris jumped.

"No! I only take pictures. What, you think I can take pictures of sounds? Use your logic." Ekwefi shrugged, leaving Chris not knowing what to do anymore.

* * *

_Ekwefi Laurent (The Reporter)_

_ Singing: 10_  
_ Acting: 8 _  
_ Dancing: 4_

* * *

"Nice camera." Kira complemented.

"Oh thanks. I got it when I got my job accepted for photojournalism." Ekwefi explained. "And to think of it, maybe I should take pictures around here as well!"

"Well, unless if Chris prohibits cameras here like what he did in _another_ season heh heh." Kira laughs sheepishly.

Ekwefi took some pictures of various contestants (and Kira) and placed it back on her bag.

"You're right."

"So, I lost track of how many contestants we have... but anyways! Next up is a 17-year-old British worried perfectionist...weird stereotype... and he is Matthew Baxter!

Matthew came out of the third van. He has round light brown eyes with a scar above his right one, and black hair with sweepy bangs. He wore a pale blue button down shirt, khakis, black sneakers, and glasses.

"Hello!" He tried to smile confidently, but instantly frowned. "No wait... that doesn't sound right... um. HI! I'M MATT! Nah, too cheery..."

* * *

_Matthew '"Matt" Baxter (The Worried Perfectionist)_

_Singing: 6_  
_Acting: 7_  
_Dancing: 4_

* * *

Without listening to Chris, Matt stood next to Wolfgang.

"You must be Matt." Wolfgang shook his hand.

"Thank you! I-I mean... yeah! I'm Matt and, who are you?" Matt then took back what he said. "I mean, what's your name?"

"I'm Wolfgang." He said. "I just came here."

"Oh. Um...yeah." Matt nodded.

"Cool."

The camera cuts to Chris as the next contestant is running up behind him. "Up next is-"

The contestant took Chris's script.

"A script? Hm, 'up next is is our 18-year-old slap-worthy bad girl from Marseille, France, Kirsten Rea Laverre.' Ahem, talk about unprofessional." The girl threw the scripts backwards.

"KIRSTEN, THAT WAS MY SCRIPT!" Chris fumed.

Kirsten was a tall girl with mousey blonde hair in pigtails and piercing blue eyes. She wore a yellow shirt, blue overall shorts and yellow sneakers.

"Well so-rry!" Kirsten rolled her eyes and went to stand next to the others.

* * *

_Kirsten Rea Laverre (The Slap-Worthy Bad Girl)_

_ Singing: 5_  
_ Acting: 3_  
_ Dancing: 7_

* * *

"Are we done yet!?" Chris demanded the producer.

"Halfway." The producer replied off screen.

"GOOD! Because when we're done, I'm gonna need a whole bottle of champa- I mean SOME LIQUID THING that makes you temporarily happy!" Chris fumed again, after realizing that this was a kids show. Well... not really. "So! I forgot who's next because some blasted lady threw my script!"

"I have a backup script." Said the cameraman. "Why didn't you ask me for it?"

"Ugh! Can't you even see that I needed one?! You're a cameraman for Total Drama's sake! You can see everything with that cameron of yours!" Chris exploded and a script indeed was thrown at him, ignoring the laughs he got when he pronounced camera wrong.

...

"Great. Now I have to find the first page again..."

...

_22 Flipped Pages Later..._

...

"And now we have our 17-year-old film nerd, Vince Esposito!"

Vince came into the scene. He had black hair in a faux hawk hairstyle, round blue eyes, and wears a gray 'Reservoir Dogs' shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Hey there! So what comes first, the music or the misery?" He referenced.

* * *

_Vince Esposito (The Film Nerd)_

_Singing: 6_  
_Acting: 8_  
_Dancing: 3_

* * *

"Of course, the misery!" Chris spat. "Because competing on Total Drama will make your life a living hell."

"Chris, there are kids here!" Kirsten spat, gesturing to William.

"I don't care as long as that kid is not around this area." Chris retorted.

"Alright. Who cares about you giving your life giving others' lives a living hell anyways." Kirsten argued.

"Do you find me sadistic? You know, I bet I could fry an egg on your head right now, if I wanted to." Chris spat again.

"OH!" Vince piped up. "Kill Bill Vol. 1 fan?"

"What!? I don't know what the heck that is." Chris shrugged.

"Okay. And for that, Mr. McLean, I want you to remember that no bastard ever won a war by dying for his country. He won it by making the other poor dumb bastard die for his country." He referenced again.

"So I'm a poor dumb bastard?" Chris's eye twitch.

"Uhhh..."

"That didn't go so good, didn't it?" Ekwefi smirked.

"Anyway," Chris rolled his eyes. He liked drama, but he didn't really liked THIS drama. "Next is a 17-year-old serious misfit from Nagoya, Japan! Please welcome Rena Lee!"

A Japanese-Chinese girl stepped out of the next van. Having a lanky build, she looked like she hasn't ate yet before she got there. She has thick, black, reaching just past her shoulders in an open wave cut, also having side bangs and black eyes. For her outfit, she wore a purple bell sleeved blouse, blue skinny jeans, purple converses. She also wore black square framed glasses.

She didn't make a comment as she approached the others.

"So what's up?" Chris asked in the most unenthusiatic way possible.

"Not much." Rena spoke a little, but was enough to show her blue braces in her teeth.

* * *

_Renata "Rena" Lee (The Serious Misfit)_

_ Singing: 2 _  
_ Acting: 5_  
_ Dancing: 9_

* * *

Chris blinked.

"Yeah, so... onto our next contestant! Up next we have an 18-year-old outcast from Kitee, Finland, it's Mikael Elias Hakalainen!" Chris introduced.

A boy, presumably Mikael, stepped out of the van. He had dark brown neck length hair, drifting to cover up his left eye. He also has dark brown eyes, shaping like leaves and wore a dark green hoodie, dark blue jeans, black sneakers.

"Hi, Mikael!" Chris greeted.

"Um, yeah. Hi!" Mikael nodded slowly and walked off.

"How many introverts do we have here?" Chris mumbled to himself.

* * *

_Mikael Elias Hakalainen (The Outcast)_

_Singing: 9_  
_Acting: 7_  
_Dancing: 2_

* * *

"And as of 11:15 am, we only have 8 more contestants to introduced!" Chris smiled but it quickly faded. "Next is our 17-year-old ice princess of Queens, New York! Ladies and gentlemen, it's Mariposa Ramos!"

The next girl that jumped off the van was a tanned girl with dark brown-ish eyes, and short, wavy black hair. She wears a pair of black, high waisted shorts, with a loose, white t-shirt tucked into it. Over that, was a black, ice-skating competition jacket over it, with some words on the back that looks like her name. She also wears white Adidas on her feet as shoes.

"Hello, everyone! Hi Chris!" Mariposa greeted. "You guys may call me Mari for short."

"Hello there! Finally, a person with a decent personality!" Chris greeted and sighed with relief, earning a barrage of glares to him.

"So uh, I'm just gonna go and stand over there, okay?" Mari slowly backed up and went with the others.

* * *

_Mariposa "Mari" Ramos (The Ice Princess)_

_ Singing: 8_  
_ Acting: 5_  
_ Dancing: 10_

* * *

Meanwhile, Mari stood next to Rena.

"So what's Chris talking about me having a decent personality?" Mari asked herself.

"Decent because people like me are just people who want to go do their own thing." Rena commented without looking up from the ground. Mikael was behind them, hearing the conversation and couldn't help but agree.

"True." He nodded.

"Oh, I see." Mari turned to her. "You must be Rena."

Rena nodded.

"And you must be Mari." Mikael approached them.

"So, how long you were staying behind us?" Rena asked.

"Long enough." Mikael shrugged.

"Okay, so... WHAT! THIS KID AGAIN!?" Chris widened his eyes.

A boy with short black hair and black eyes approached him. He wore a green shirt and black shorts.

"Um, is that my cue? I haven't hear my name yet!" He said.

"So what are you doing here again, Dustin? Got tired of your rivalry with Hah?" Chris crossed his arms and chuckled.

"You bet I did!" Dustin narrowed his eyebrows. "Wait, is it right for me to just barge in here without the introduction thingy?"

"Oh, the 18-year-old mathematical chess player from Manila, Philippines? Not necessary." Chris shoved him away.

* * *

_Dustin Newton-Obsidian (The Mathematical Chess Player)_

_Singing: 8_  
_Acting: 7_  
_Dancing: 6_

* * *

"Awkward people aside! Literally! Let's now meet our American-Canadian popular unpopular...that doesn't sound right...Bella Reynolds!"

Bella was a white girl that had blonde hair up in a ponytail. She had a brown eye and the other blue, probably due to heterochromia. She wears a black hoodie with white sleeves and a pair of blue jeans.

"Wow!" Bella gasped. "I can't believe I'm right outside the Sydney Opera House! Squee!"

"Yeah, who evem goes to operas anymore?" Chris questioned.

Bella stopped fangirling. "What?"

"Oh, nothing!" Chris said sarcastically and shooed Bella aside.

* * *

_Isabella "Bella" Reynolds (The Popular Unpopular)_

_ Singing: 7_  
_ Acting: 10_  
_ Dancing: 5_

* * *

"Wow, nothing. I am not deaf, McLean! Do you need someone to put you in a mental asylum?" Bella retorted.

"Ehhhh...ANYWAY! Up next is our 17-year-old optimistic hiker from Seattle, Washington, Alexei Rivera!" Chris introduces, completely ignoring Bella.

"WAIT, HE'S FROM SEATTLE!?" William jumped up.

"Who cares if you've pranked him or not!" Chris yelled.

During the argument between Chris and William, Alexei exited the van. He had dark-brown-ish black-ish short hair, and black eyes. He wore a red plaid shirt with black trousers and blue sneakers as his outfit.

"Hello, Chris! I'm excited to be here-" he stopped when he saw Chris arguing with someone familiar to him. "Wait is that the kid who pranks anyone in the city?"

"Is that the kid I always see who is always going hiking?" William asked.

"OH! DIDN'T SEE YA THERE!" Chris said and shook Alexei's hand.

"Um yeah. I'm excited to be here!" Alexei smiled anyway.

* * *

_Alexei "Alex" Rivera (The Optimistic Hiker)_

_Singing: 6_  
_Acting: 4_  
_Dancing: 8_

* * *

"Well, not everyone." June shrugged.

"I'm only here for the experience." Iris said and closed her eyes.

"... yeah right." Kira murmured and walked away from the two opposites.

"Hey! Nice to meet you!" William said and was about to shake his hand.

"WAIT NO! DON'T-" Chris warned but too late. They shook hands and Alexei fell unconscious.

"Is he alive?" Matt asked out of nowhere.

"Yes, Matt he is still alive! Unless if William's shocker thing-a-ma-bob is set into a thousand watts! Now just hold your horses while I introduce the last four people- wait, where's the last van?"

Chris and the others looked back and saw a beaten-up van with five people emerging out of it. They all approached to Chris.

"BAUGHER! WHAT HAPPENED! I TOLD YOU TO NOT DRINK ANY LIQUID THING THAT MAKES YOU TEMPORARILY HAPPY!" Chris fumed. The camera showed to the five people. Baugher was in the middle, since he was the driver and probably messed up the van due to his drunkiness. "AND I'M NOT GONNA BE THE ONE PAYING FOR THE LIFE INSURANCES OF THEM!"

He pointed to Cynthia, Rival, Becky, and Jude, the last four contestants.

Cynthia was a Japanese girl with long silver hair reaching to her waist that was slightly wavy and messy with a long side fringe convering her left eye. She also has almond shaped, baby blue with a little bit of silver on the bottom of her eyes, having partial heterochromia. She wore a custom white and light blue fur-laced coat with a blue snowflake symbol behind, a white t-shirt, a light blue scarf, light blue winter ear muffs hanging on her neck, light blue snow pants, and a light blue and white snow boots. She also wears a snowflake hair pin in the front of her hair.

"So Baugher's an idiot?" Vince perked up.

"Um... yeah. I guess so?" Cynthia answered unsurely, clutching her head.

* * *

_Cynthia "Wren" Snowpoint (The Silent Cold-Beauty)_

_ Singing: 10_  
_ Acting: 5_  
_ Dancing: 8_

* * *

Rival, one of the last two boys had long, red, spiky hair, and red round eyes. He wore a red shirt, white jeans, black gloves, dark shades, and blue nikes.

"Ugh, you know what? I have a headache. I don't think I'm welcome to the musical parade anymore..." Rival groaned and puns and the same time.

* * *

_Rival "Drama" Survival (The Emotional Guitarist)_

_Singing: 9_  
_Acting: 8_  
_Dancing: 4_

* * *

The last girl had blue eyes, and long straight orange hair. She wore a black jacket with a hoodie, a blue shirt under it, black jeans, blue shoes, and blue gloves.

"I-I'm dizzy- EEEEP!" The last girl, Becky, shrieked and hid behind Jude after seeing Alexei. "I-is it dead?"

* * *

_Becky Styles (The Silent Fighter)_

_ Singing: 5_  
_ Acting: 8_  
_ Dancing: 7_

* * *

And on to our last contestant, Jude. He had slightly ruffled short brown hair, round blue eyes, and is wearing an unzipped black hoodie over a red and blue striped t-shirt, blue faded jeans, white socks, and black and red shoes. He also has a black digital watch on his left wrist as an accessory.

"No?" Jude shrugged at Becky's irrelevant question.

* * *

_Jude Willis (The Introverted Writer)_

_ Singing: 6_  
_ Acting: 7_  
_ Dancing: 3_

* * *

"Ahem! And we have our last four competitors! Cynthia, an 18-year-old silent cold beauty, Rival, an 18-year-old emotional guitarist, Becky, a 16-year-old silent born fighter, and Jude, an 18-year-old introverted writer!" Chris introduced them. "Man, that's a lot of saliva to take in, yeesh. So as we end this-"

"The teams, Chris!" The producers yelled.

"Ugh, right!" Chris said and got out two banners from who knows where. " When I call you name, please stand on my left.

Everyone waited.

"Iris...

...

...

...

...

...

...Edward...

...

...

...

...

...

...Rei...

...

...

...

...

...

...Wolfgang...

...

...

...

...

...

...Ekwefi...

...

...

...

...

...

...Vince...

...

...

...

...

...

...Mari...

...

...

...

...

...

...Dustin...

...

...

...

...

...

...Bella...

...

...

...

...

...

...Rival...

...

...

...

...

...

...and Cynthia."

Right walked Cynthia to the left, a white banner was thrown at them.

"You guys are the **Explosive Treble Clefs**!" Chris said.

"The name sounds ugly." Vince commented.

"Eh, it's fine." Wolfgang shrugged.

"The rest of you...

...

...

...

...

...

...James...

...

...

...

...

...

...June...

...

...

...

...

...

...William...

...

...

...

...

...

...Kira...

...

...

...

...

...

...Matt...

...

...

...

...

...

...Kirsten...

...

...

...

...

...

...Mikael...

...

...

...

...

...

...Rena...

...

...

...

...

...

...Alexei...

...

...

...

...

...

...Becky...

...

...

...

...

...

...and Jude. You guys are the **Detonating Bass Clefs**!" Chris chucked them a black banner.

"Welp, it's dirty now." Matt said and dusted it off.

"The team names are weird!" James spoke up.

"SO! What will happen next? Where are they gonna sleep? What will happen next? Oh wait, I just said that. See ya next time on TOTAL DRAMA: WELCOME TO THE MUSICAL PARADE!"

End of episode.

* * *

**~Teams~**

**Explosive Treble Clefs (ET): Iris, Edward, Rei, Wolfgang, Ekwefi, Vince, Mari, Dustin, Bella, Rival, Cynthia**

**Detonating Bass Clefs (DB): James, June, William, Kira, Matt, Kirsten, Mikael, Rena, Alexei, Becky, Jude**

* * *

**SW7: Who knew it could be this hard to come up with team names.**

**CDMN: And who knew it could be this hard to write an intro episode lol. Sorry to those who have characters who only got a few lines! We'll try to fix that next time, lol.**

**SW7: So thanks to everyone who reviewed in the preview! We really appreciated it! Maybe we'll do review responses soon!**

**CDMN: Yeah! So what are your opinions to the contestants? Can you see any friendships or rivalries forming like Chris vs William? LOL.**

**SW7: Up next is part 2 along with the theme song! So that is all, and tuned in next time!**

**PEACE OUT!**


	4. EP1P2: What A Scripted Welcome!

**CDMN: Hi everyone!**

**SW7: Sup, and Welcome-**

**CDMN: To The Musical Parade!**

**SW7: ...Ironic I know, anyways, this Chapter was written by me!**

**CDMN: We hope you all enjoy Part Two!**

**SW7: Plus this story has more Follows and Faves than my other stories...**

**CDMN: LOL.**

**SW7: Anyways, And to finish this off! EnJ-**

**CDMN: EnJoY!**

**SW7: Son of a-**

* * *

_**~Opening Theme Song Plays~**_

_**-To the tune of: Welcome To The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance-**_

Someone was seen playing the beginning notes of the intro of the song on a piano.

_"When I was, a young boy"_

_**Jay**_ is seen with a Nintendo Switch which he plays on, then a giant word appears "GAME!"

_"My father, took me into the city, to see a marching band"_

Someone is seen putting shades on before they held a Double Barrel Shotgun and smirks as they got onto a motorcycle, it was _**Vince**_ who was grinning as he looked like The Terminator

_"He said "Son when, you grow up, would you be?""_

A chess board is seen being played by _**Dustin**_ before he took a long pause and slowly and dramatically moves a Pawn ONE...STEP...FORWARD!

_"The savior of the broken? The beaten and the damned?"_

_**Cynthia**_ was seen smiling as she sings with a microphone as _**Mari**_ was ice skating around her.

_"He said "Will you defeat them, your demons? and all the non-believers?""_

A hill is seen without a Castle or Ed Sheeran nearby as _**Alex**_ is seen walking up it as he had a smile on his face

_"The plans that they have made made"_

Next thing seen is _**Rena**_ reading a book called "The Outsiders" as she sighs.

_"Because one day, I'll leave you, a phantom, to lead you in the summer"_

A tree is seen, and Mikael is seen leaning against it. He remains silent as he leans against the tree and blinks.

_"To join the Musical Parade!"_

The person then stops playing the piano then wildly plays the guitar as they skipped most of the song.

_"We'll carry on! You'll carry ooon~!"_

Now, _**Becky**_ is seen practicing fighting by rapidly punching the air only for _**Rei**_ to boop her nose and Becky immediately jumps away as Rei chuckled

_"And though you're broken and defeated, your weary widow marches on!"_

_**Edward**_ was seen playing his clarinet peacefully while _**Wolfgang**_ was rocking out with a guitar

_"Do or die? You'll never make me!"_

Then, _**Bella**_ is now seen sprinting around before sitting down by Jay and plays with him on the Nintendo Switch

_"Because the world, Will never take my heart!"_

Paper is seen being written on by _**Jude**_. However, it was unknown what he is writing about.

_"You can try! You'll never break me!"_

**_Kirsten_** steals the paper Jude is writing on and rips in in half as she smirked. Jude was left stunned by her action.

_"We wanna know! We wanna play this part"_

_**Kira**_ was seen singing a song which was clearly DDU-DU DDU-DU by BLACKPINK. _**June**_ on the other hand was seen trying hard to mimic Kira.

_"(We'll carry on!) Do or die? (We'll carry on!) You'll never make me."_

A guitar randomly shocks June as she falls down and _**William**_ is seen smirking, knowing that his prank worked.

_"(We'll carry on!) Because the world, (We'll carry on!) Will never take my heart!"_

_**Ekwefi**_ is seen writing this down as she grins while _**Matt**_ is seen trying to relax despite him sweating a bit.

_"You can try! (We'll carry-!) You'll never break me!"_

_**Rival**_ is then seen chuckling as he was the one playing the guitar. He now sings along to the song

_"We wanna know!"_

_**Iris**_ is seen painting a few words on an easel and they were-

_"We wanna play this part! WE'LL CARRY ON!"_

**_"Total Drama: Welcome To The Musical Parade!"_**

**_~Opening Theme Song Ends~_**

* * *

"Previously on Total Drama: Welcome To The Musical Parade, We introduced all the competitors and placed them on two teams...and that's about it." Chris simply explains before he just shrugs.

"Good, now, stick to the script on move on to the next episode." The cameraman instruct, but Chris simply rolls his eyes.

"Look, I know there's a script but I'll only stick to it when I need to. Besides, I wanna see the drama happen as much as you and the crew do. So believe me, I know what I'm doing, so everyone, follow me!" Chris demands, then everyone follows Chris in two separate lines, the lines consisted of both teams, the Explosive Treble Clefs and the Detonating Bass Clefs.

* * *

_Total Drama: Welcome To The Musical Parade_

_Episode 1: What A Scripted Welcome! (Part 2)_

_"Anyways, let's all sit down and enjoy the show!"_

* * *

As the second part of the first episode, everyone was seen getting to know each other better.

"Hello there I am-" Kira was gonna introduce herself as she puts out her hand.

"I don't care what your name is, just if you're just pretending to be nice." June harshly responds as she stares at Kira. The thespian gulps before she puts her hand in her pocket.

"Look, this is not an act. Okay? I just want to help you out if you'd like..." Kira confirms as she puts one her best smile she can manage at the moment.

"Well, I don't want you to help, so there ya go!" June states before she then walks past Kira, Kira just pouts as she looks down.

"Don't worry about it...Kira, right?" Alexei asks as he stands in front of Kira. (and thankfully regained consciousness) The thespian then nods as she slowly smiles and Alexei puts out his hand.

"Yeah, and you're...Alexei?" Kira asks as she shook Alexei's hand.

"The one and only! You can call me Alex though. Anyways, nice meeting you Kira, don't worry about that other girl, she'll trust you eventually." Alexei happily says.

"Well, I can't wait for the day to come, thanks for cheering me up very quickly and conveniently Alex!" Kira says with a smile again.

"No problem, now I wish you the best of luck!" Alex says before he walks away. Kira then chuckles.

"Finally, I get to enjoy some freedom from my parents." Matt comments as he looks around and smiled, Jude was also seen looking around but he just had a pen and writes some words down using it in a book, he seemed to not be making a attempt at interacting with people but it looks like he was having a peaceful time looking around and writing things like a writer...I can relate.

"Hey M-Sauce, William here!" William introduces himself as he waves in front of Matt.

"M-Sauce?" Matt questions as this 'nickname' was a bad one in his mind, in Chris's mind, and even your mind...that's right I read your mind.

"It's just a random name I just made up, anyways, I'm pretty sure you look like a chill guy...Perfect..." William responds as he has a wide smile before slowly backing away as Matt then blinks before he shudders.

"Creepy..." Matt simply responds.

"I'm just messing with you, sorry if I was a little creepy to you out Matt, I'm just a crazy boy sometimes." William responds as he then chuckles a bit.

"Dammit, I thought you were serious, sorry about that, let me restart that, I personally think you saying Perfect is weird..." Matt responds, now it was William's turn to look confused.

"Wow, no wonder why your stereotype is The Worried Perfectionist." William remarks and Matt chuckles.

"Well you're around parents like mine all the time it becomes a reflex." Matt confirms. William nods in response.

"Okay that makes sense, so...what are you planning to do now that you're on the show?" William asks.

Matt shrugs in response. "I don't know, but honestly I just want to relax for now." He confirms, then the two boys continue their conversation.

"...Interesting..." Rena simply says while she looks around, James is then seen walking by her.

"From the looks of things she seems to be one of the many introverts on our team...Well then, this is gonna be a looong season." James whispers information before speaking up so Rena can hear him. "Hello there...Rena, what are you doing?"

"..." Rena says nothing as she just walks on ahead.

"I'm definitely much better at talking in Deltarune than in real life..." James remarks as Mikael is seen farther away from everyone else than even June, he seemed to very silent.

"Well, you're definitely a lonely kid." Mikael heard, then he turns around and sees that Kirsten said this, Mikael just rolled his eyes.

"I could care less, if you don't want your heart to be broken...then don't have one." Mikael responds as he just simply glared at Kirsten.

"Now I know you're gonna die alone." Kirsten remarks seriously before she then walks past Mikael, but while doing so she bumped his shoulder so Mikael then intensely glares at Kirsten as she looks back with a smirk.

"Son of a-" Mikael is gonna say.

"Dead mother." Kirsten finishes as she glares with a smirk at Mikael. He stops talking as Kirsten then flipped her hair and walked away. Mikael on the other hand, kept glaring at Kirsten.

"Even I can tell that you two are gonna have a bad time with each other this season." Dustin remarks as he followed Kirsten.

"Who the hell are you?" Kirsten asks rudely.

"The United States Of Amer-I'm Dustin!" Dustin answers.

"Well then, nice to meet you there...is what I would say if you weren't already an enemy..." Kirsten states as she walks away again before Dustin sighs.

"If Heather acted the same as she did in Total Drama Island, her and Kirsten would get along well." Dustin remarks.

"Okay, can we just have a FIGHT!?" Chris responds upon seeing all this.

"SHUT UP!" The film crew shouted, then Chris just sighs.

"..." Becky is seen walking as she sighs to herself. It seems like everyone else were doing their own thing, but Becky was rubbing her arm as she looked down.

"Uhhh..." A girl from the other team was seen deciding something. She walks on over to Becky and taps her shoulder.

"Eeep!" Becky immediately responds as she jumped, but landed right back on her feet before looking at the girl who tapped her shoulder. It was just Rei.

"Sorry about that, I should have probably greeted you more formally." Rei responds as she smiled, Becky then hesitantly nods.

"Y-Y-Yeah..." Becky nervously agrees. Rei then smiles as she saw how nervous Becky was. Rei puts out her hand.

"Nice to meet you...Becky Styles..." Rei says as her hand was still out. Becky blinks as she saw this, but had a slight smile as she shook Rei's hand.

"S-Same h-here...R-Rei?" Becky nervously asks, she didn't want to get Rei's name wrong, especially due to the fact that she seemed nice, but Rei just smiled as she heard Becky say her name correctly.

"Yeah, don't expect me to go easy on you in the competition Becky, though I hope for you to have a good time." Rei puts her words as politely as she can, and it works as Becky then smiles.

"S-Same..." Becky responds, then Rei walks away as Becky had a little smile on her face rather than a lonely look, meanwhile Mari had a calm look as she looks around.

"Hello there!" Rival says as he walks up to Mari, then she looks at Rival.

"Hi!" Mari responds as she kept her calm look.

"So I take it that you're a ice skater, am I correct?" Rival asks with curiosity as he had a grin.

"Yes I am. And yes you are correct." Mari simply answers. She almost looked like she was analyzing Rival.

"Well for me, ice skating is basically the equivalent of shooting yourself through your heart just to make a Bon Jovi reference, I'm basically screwing myself over." Rival remarks, Mari then chuckles a bit.

"...Nice joke there..." Mari says, but another girl was hearing chuckling, but Rival didn't notice this as he kept his grin, the girl who chuckled was Cynthia who was definitely listening to Mari's and Rival's conversation.

"Well, I try my best, anyways, see ya next time Mari, I'm gonna M-ake my way out." Rival puns before he then moonwalks... only for him to slip and fall while doing so.

"You okay?" Mari asks, but Rival immediately gets up and gives a thumbs up.

"I've been through much worse...emotionally... and physically." Rival remarks before turning around and walks like a normal human being. Cynthia was still watching and she chuckles again upon seeing Rival learn from his mistake before a flash goes off.

"H-Hey!" Cynthia responds as she rubs her eyes before turning to face the source of the flash. It was a camera which obviously belonged to Ekwefi.

"Sorry about that, I'm just doing my job. I'm Ekwefi if you didn't catch my name earlier considering you came with Rival over there." Ekwefi immediately speaks very casually, Cynthia then raises a eyebrow upon hearing this.

"...What's that suppose to mean?..." Cynthia asks as she stares at Ekwefi.

"Oh, it's nothing. Anyways, I'm a photographer... which is why I flashed my camera, so sorry if I accidentally blinded you for a bit there." Ekwefi apologizes after answering, she quickly changed the subject which didn't give Cynthia enough time to deciding whether or not Ekwefi was lying.

"It's okay..." Cynthia states and stares at Ekwefi. She was clearly trying to analyze her.

"Use the force." A voice was heard by Cynthia, then she jumps in surprise, it was just Vince though.

"Hey Vince, what were you doing by Cynthia?" Ekwefi asks.

"No reason to be honest, I just wanted to meet you two..." Vince responds as he had a nervous smile, Cynthia just sighs before she stands up and walks away.

"Well then, you already have my trust, nice to meet you Vince." Ekwefi says as she then puts out her hand having a friendly smile. Vince shakes her hand back.

"Ahhh, seems like everyone is doing okay right now.." Wolfgang comments upon looking at everyone as his hands were in his pockets. He seemed to be leaning back a bit.

"Hello there, Wolfie, right?" Iris asks as she approaches Wolfgang, then he chuckles.

"Wolfgang actually, but Wolfie's a nice name also." Wolfgang casually responds as he just smiles.

"Well at least you're like a wolf in some ways." Iris said casually, smiling.

"..How am I like a wolf?" Wolfgang asks as now he just looks confused. Iris then looks up and pretty much kept looking up as Wolfgang looked more confused than. He waves his hand in front of her face, making Iris shook her head and looks at Wolfgang.

"Sorry, I was daydreaming..." Iris confirms as she smiles nervously. Wolfgang just blinks as he heard this.

"What were you imagining about? Dragons?" Bella sarcastically asks with a smirk, the boy just chuckles a bit.

"Nice reference there, but I'm more of a Mozart fan for obvious reasons." Wolfgang remarks, he then leans against a tree.

"Yeah I noticed... Anyways, it looks like you two are having a nice conversation over here." Bella says, then Wolfgang nods as Iris was looking up again.

"We were...until Iris stared into the sky, because apparently she was daydreaming." Wolfgang confirms, then Iris shakes her head.

"What?" Iris asks as she looks at Wolfgang and Bella who both stared at her as if she was the elephant in the room. Then they looked away and Wolfgang stands up straight.

"Yay! I'm glad to be here!" Edward exclaims happily as he skips around, startling some people.

"...Why?..." Chris asks in confusion.

"Because, that means I can do so much things on this show that I can't do anywhere else!" Edward answers.

"...Where does this kid come from?" Chris asks as he looks at the crew.

"His application lists that his nationality is British." A girl is heard answering.

"Looks like we found Ed Sheeran's son..." Chris remarks, then he sighs before everyone appears. After some seconds, they were now walking onto a stage inside a building.

"Well, this place looks safe!" Alex exclaims as he looked around.

"According to my completely accurate calculations, this place is gonna definitely be the location of Chris's most disturbing secrets." Bella remarks playfully, some chuckles are heard.

"...Now I'm thinking of some very very _very_ disturbing stuff..." Edward remarks. The host growls a bit upon hearing this remark.

"If you guys must know, my most disturbing secrets are all perfectly normal!" Chris shouts at the cast. He didn't looks very happy but some of the cast members didn't care.

"You've been torturing kids for seasons of Total Drama, the least we can do is make your job harder, Chris McLean." Iris remarks. Chris just sighs in defeat before smirking.

"Fair point, but that doesn't mean I can't torture all of you also..." Chris states, then he smirks as a bunch of lights turned on and three seats with a giant table appears in front of the stage as a bunch of people were surrounding as they sit in smaller seats.

"WELCOME TO THE MUSICAL PARADE!" The entire audience yell in unison, then Iris, Edward, Bella, Rei, Willy, Mari, Alex, Wolfgang, Rival, Dustin, and Kira all smiled and waved back while Matt was trying his best to wave back perfectly (Try-hard) while June, Rena, Mikael, Cynthia, and Jay waves back but more hesitantly as Kirsten is seen flipping everyone off while the camera censors her. Ekwefi took a picture of everyone waving while Vince just does the Hunger Games hand gesture.

"Oh, we already got the intro done with so..." Chris points out, then silence fills the room as is described in the next sentence.

"..."

"ALRIGHT!" Willy (Aka Wlliam) shouts then people are heard talking in the audience as everyone on stage stares at Willy.

"Thank you for making the audience talk again." Chris sarcastically responds.

"Let's just get on with the show." June states as she did not come off nice to say the least. Chris just growls in frustration. This season was not gonna be a good one for him, or will it?

"Fine. Anyways, welcome to the stage where you shall all sing...For your lives!" Chris yells in a announcer voice.

"You totally ripped that off from another TV show..." An audience member shouts as Chris then blinks before walking off stage.

"I HATE THIS SCRIIIIIIIIPT!" Chris's voice was heard yelling off-stage before he looking calmer as he skips his way back onto the stage with a happy look. Everyone blinks as they stare at him.

"You need to be put in a asylum." Bella remarks, then Chris quickly glares at her before looking at the camera.

"Now, distractions aside, there will be three judges by the big table each week, whenever the judges presses the button right in front of them, it will basically say that they did not like your performance which will definitely not be good for the ones who are not liked by the judges, so try your best and you all better always be ready to sing!" Chris explains. "You won't be singing on this episode anyways, but the next one you will!"

"Well, looks like I won't have to fight my way back into the game..." Rival states before he sighs.

"...Why...don't you like...to do so?" Cynthia nervously asks, she stutters and pauses more because all the contestants were still in front of an audience.

"Let's just say I will probably lose if I fight anyone here who is a martial artist." Rival remarks, then Chris pushes him off his feet.

"Back on track we go! Now-!" Chris is gonna yell, but Rival jumps onto his feet before jumping up and kicking Chris in the face as Chris then fell onto the ground as Rival smirked.

"Now we go to commercial break!" Rival exclaims as he kept his smirk then everything went dark.

* * *

"And we're back from the commercial break!" Chris exclaims, he somehow was standing up perfectly as if nothing happened. Everyone widened their eyes and Jude blinks thrice in disbelief.

"What...?"

"Did Chris just got back up as if he re-spawned in a video game?!" Jay's voice echo's before the screen transitions to him in a bathroom which is clearly different from the one usually seen in previous seasons of Total Drama, it looked clean and ready to be used...for confessions.

* * *

***Confessions Begin***

* * *

"Heh, guess sometimes we all need a place to vent, anyways, I'm James...that's all everyone needs to know" Jay states before he stood up and walks out of the bathroom.

* * *

"Yep! The Confessional Room returns!" Chris exclaims as he smirks.

* * *

"This is gonna be a fun season!" Edward innocently exclaims as he then winks at the camera as he had a wide smile.

* * *

"Honestly, I'm not gonna take anyone's crap, if I have a issue I'm gonna display it in here, but don't think I'll give up easily, I have a passion like no one else! So if anyone thinks they can beat me, then I invite them to check with me first!" June states seriously before she then sighs. "Sorry, I usually am too harsh on people I don't know about, but when you're on Total Drama, it's probably a reasonable attitude I guess." June goes on before she finished.

* * *

"We're gonna need a bigger boat...Anyways, references aside, I'm socially awkward but I try my best to be as much of a socially interactive guy as possible, and so that's why I speak naturally to others" Vincent explains as he plays around with a toy shark in which he got from who-knows-where.

* * *

"A-Ah!" Cynthia freaks out as she immediately rolls up into a ball before she gulps and slowly stands up and looks at the camera as she looked very nervous. "S-Sorry, I just didn't expect a camera..." Cynthia says as she slowly stands up and sighs. "Anyways, sorry if I come up as anti-social, I'm just very timid and shy..." Cynthia confirmed.

* * *

"Wow! This place looks great!" Dustin exclaims loudly before he then gulps and clears his throat. "Sorry, I can be a bit loud sometimes, anyways, this place definitely looks like the improved version of that room from Saw..." Dustin remarks, convenient knowing that the confessional room this season was in a bathroom.

* * *

***Confessions End***

* * *

"Now, I know not everyone for to use the confessional room, but once someone is eliminated they will have to send their final goodbye message inside this room." Chris explains to the cast.

Everyone nods plainly in response.

"So, where am we gonna sleep? I don't want to be placed by anyone who...possibly will hate me..." Mari responds as she looked around.

"Eh, you guys can sleep at a nearby hotel. Because it'll make sure your walk from there to here will be easier and thus I'll be able to use less money on transportation." Chris answers.

"Well, I know one person I don't want to sleep by..." Kirsten remarks as she stares at Mikael.

"Now this is some camera-worthy drama...anyways, we will discuss more on sleeping later, for now let's all just sit down and enjoy what will happen next!" Chris responds politely, some of the cast looked a bit taken back by this.

"Well, at least we can free-" Wolfgang was gonna say calmly.

"Willy!" Vincent interrupts as he had a big smile. Wolfgang facepalms at this.

"Uhhh..." Willy was very confused on how to respond, then the audience was heard chuckling.

"This audience reacts to that but not anything else...You all suck!" Chris shouts to the audience, the audience then boo's Chris.

"BOOOOOOO~!"

"What was the point of that?" Kira asks with a confused look on her face and everyone else agrees.

"Cheap reaction from the crowd, now let's all sit down as we watch a band perform for all of you. You get a song! I get a song! We all get a song!" Chris exclaims as he had a forced smile as some of the crew members were heard trying to hold in their laughter and others just laughed at the cringey moment.

"Well, hopefully everyone is gonna have a good time on the show and we can all show the good in us I know we all have." Alex responds as he smiled.

"That was so cheesy...anyways, let's all sit down and enjoy the show." Chris confirms before the entire cast then sat down and watched the show.

"...Interesting..." Jude says to himself with a smile before he writing down more words on his book. Another flash is seen and Jude rubs his eyes before looking at Ekwefi, who took the flash with her camera.

"Sorry, I was just taking picture of your writing, it could help me out with things for the future." Ekwefi answers with a innocent and wide smile, Jude just sighs.

"...O-Okay then...just...d-don't do it again..." Jude hesitantly answers before he goes back to writing in his book as Ekwefi then lays back and blinks before she also laid back. It also looked like she eavesdropped on their conversation.

"...Ekwefi would probably eliminate me first if we were on the same team..." Rena pessimistically responds as before she then sighs.

"You can shut up there weakling." Kirsten states as she sat behind Rena. The misfit just growls a bit before she reluctantly goes quiet.

"Okay everyone, prepare!" Chris then announces before all the lights then went off except for one as Chris decides to walk onto the stage before he then chuckles before all the lights then move to shine onto him as Chris then closed his eyes and smirked as other people who also works Behind the Scenes as they all get their instruments ready to play the song Chris is gonna sing.

_"There's a face searching far, so far and wide_  
_There's a place where you dream you'd never find_  
_Hold onto What If? HOLD ONTO WHAT IF!"_

A bunch of lyrics were heard as James, June, William, Kira, Matt, Kirsten, Mikael, Rena, Alexei, Becky, and Jude were all sitting by each other as the camera then focuses on them, the Detonating Bass Clefs (DB).

_"LIVE AND LEARN! Hanging on the edge of tomorrow!_  
_LIVE AND LEARN! From the works of yesterday-hey!_  
_LIVE AND LEARN! If you beg or if you burrow!_  
_LIVE AND LEARN! You may never find your way"_

Some of the people performing sings along with Chris as he shouts 'LIVE AND LEARN' as the guitar goes into a different rhythm as it transfers to the final part of the song.

_"LIVE AND LEARN! Hanging on the edge of tomorrow!_  
_LIVE AND LEARN! From the works of yesterday-hey!_  
_LIVE AND LEARN! If you beg or if you burrow!_  
_LIVE AND LEARN! You may NEVER FIND YOUR WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!_  
_Live and Learn! Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!_  
_Live and Learn! Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!"_

Chris finishes singing but all the lights immediately go off.

* * *

And as the lights then slowly turns back on as Chris was no longer on stage but a set of new completely different people were on the stage. Two of them had a mic in their hands as the other people who work Behind The Scenes takes care of the instruments. The people this time who had microphones were a boy and a girl. The girl then sang the song.

_"This is the moment, This is the day!_  
_This is the place we came here to slay!_  
_Yeah I'm a girl, but I'm also a gun, fast and I'm deadly you'll never outrun!_  
_Strike down my friends, I'll never bend, right to the end I'm fighting, GLO-RI-FIED!_  
_And though it's unpredictable, we're heading for the pinnacle!_  
_We'll never stop, we're heading towards the sky!"_

The camera then shows Iris, Edward, Rei, Wolfgang, Ekwefi, Vince, Mari, Dustin, Bella, Rival, and Cynthia, whether they liked it or not. They were all members of the Explosive Treble Clefs (ET). With this, the boy continued the song after the girl.

_"Can't wish away the dismal days, Can't bring back what is gone_  
_Won't waste more tears on yester-years, instead we'll carry on (Carry on!)_  
_We'll win for sure, we will endure!_  
_and though our goal is faaar_  
_We'll be the ones to touch the sun_  
_The Triumph Will Be Ours!"_

The song then finishes as the crowd then cheers. The entire cast applauds the performance as they all stand up. Chris gets back onto the stage before everyone who performed all bowed.

* * *

Moments later, the cast then were directed out of the building and were forced across the street as they all then go into a hotel before Cynthia and Rena got keys for their respective teams rooms.

"Each team gets one room, so, we decided to let you teams get rooms A-101 and A-102, each team can decide which room they want!" Chris exclaims as Cynthia and Rena looks at their keys.

"I'm getting there first!" Kirsten yells as she took both the keys and ran away from everyone else. Everyone sighs before they all chase after Kirsten. Ekwefi then chuckles before she took a picture of everyone. As this happened, Kirsten unlock room number A-101.

"GET OVER HERE!" Vincent was heard shouting as Rival is seen tackling Kirsten before taking the other key as he then unlocks room number A-102. He then opens the door before he then sees Cynthia nervously standing in front of him.

"Um..." Cynthia was stuttering as Rival looks at her. He chuckles and opened the door wider.

"Ladies first." Rival remarks and Cynthia lightly blushes before walking inside as the rest of his team enters the room. The guitarist chuckles and closes the door behind them.

With Team ET inside their rooms, Team DB was now left. Everyone needs to hit the hay at some point, right?

"Wait! Where's the other key!?" Kirsten asks as she looks around. She then looks up and sees Mikael, smirking before inserting the key into the key hole, twisting it, thus opening the door. This allowed the rest of his team (except for Kirsten) in.

"...No heart..." Mikael states before he closes the door as Kirsten was left out the room.

"HEY! LET ME IN!" Kirsten yells as she pounds the door, but Mikael just smirked before he walks away from it. Kirsten was left pounding on the door as she was not let in.

* * *

Now, the boy and girl who were seen performing earlier are then seen walking away before the boy pulls out his computer.

"Yeah you can thank life for making this chapter much longer to come on out. Anyways, you're definitely taking care of the next one." The boy states before he begins typing on his computer.

"Chapter? Oh, I know. Anyways, that will be all for this episode, right!?" The girl asks. The boy nods in response.

"I just need to take care of the outro." The boy answers before the camera then switches to Chris who was on the stage.

"Hopefully you all enjoyed part two of the first episode! We've seen a lot of friendships and rivalry forming! But, there remains a lot of questions! Like, who is gonna go home first!? Who will get along!? Who will not get along!? And what will happen next!? Find out some of these answers next time on TOTAL DRAMA: WELCOME TO THE MUSICAL PARADE!"

End of episode.

* * *

_**~Teams~**_

_**Explosive Treble Clefs (ET): Iris, Edward, Rei, Wolfgang, Ekwefi, Vince, Mari, Dustin, Bella, Rival, Cynthia**_

_**Detonating Bass Clefs (DB): James, June, William, Kira, Matt, Kirsten, Mikael, Rena, Alexei, Becky, Jude**_

* * *

**SW7: Wow this Episode was much harder than I expected to write...**

**CDMN: What did you expect? You should know how hard it is to write the introduction chapters... XD**

**SW7: Fair point, and this thing did take MUCH longer than I expected.**

**CDMN: Well to be fair you haven't posted a new chapter for your story in 20 days-**

**SW7: We hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Next episode, we'll have the challenge and our first elimination of the season!**

**CDMN: Oh, ahem! What do you think of the characters? The episode? The theme? Let us know what you think is gonna happen. Like, will Chris get a son?!**

**SW7: ... *shows a WTF face***

**CDMN: LOL. Anyways, next one up is Episode 2! So that is for now, tune in next time! And also! If you guys wanna send in some staff members, I'll place an app in the reviews for copy n paste! And-**

**Both: PEACE OUT!**

* * *

**Songs used for ****EP1: What A Scripted Welcome!**

**1\. Parts of "Live and Learn" (main theme of Sonic Adventure; by Crush 40) - Chris**

**2\. Parts of "The Triumph" (main theme of RWBY: Vol. 5; by Casey Lee Williams and Jeff Williams) - Who do you think performed this song? XD**


	5. EP2: Form In The Circle

**CDMN: Hai!**

**SW7: We're here with another episode of-**

**CDMN: -Welcome To The Musical Parade! Well, I just wrote a part of this but most of the credit goes to SinWriter7. Plus, thanks to everyone who previously left a review and kept up their patience! We appreciate it so much!**

**SW7: And in this episode, we'll have the first challenge! Dun dun duuuunnn-**

**CDMN: EnJoY!**

**SW7: ...WAIT!**

**CDMN: What?**

**SW7: I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to...y'know what? Nevermind, let's move onto the more important thing, and that is...we have a announcement to make**

**CDMN: Stop bullying?**

**SW7: Nope, although that's a good guess, I am now writing this for today, but I will leave Candela's work on it, so technically the both of us worked on this, and...*pause***

**CDMN: Why'd you sto-**

**SW7: EnJoY! HAH!**

* * *

**_~Opening Theme Song Plays~_**

**_-To the tune of: Welcome To The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance-_**

_Someone was seen playing the beginning notes of the intro of the song on a piano._

**_"When I was, a young boy"_**

_Jay is seen with a Nintendo Switch which he plays on, then a giant word appears "GAME!"_

**_"My father, took me into the city, to see a marching band"_**

_Someone is seen putting shades on before they held a Double Barrel Shotgun and smirks as they got onto a motorcycle, it was Vince who was grinning as he looked like The Terminator_

**_"He said "Son when, you grow up, would you be?""_**

_A chess board is seen being played by Dustin before he took a long pause and slowly and dramatically moves a Pawn ONE...STEP...FORWARD!_

**_"The savior of the broken? The beaten and the damned?"_**

_Cynthia was seen smiling as she sings with a microphone as Mari was ice skating around her._

_**"He said "Will you defeat them, your demons? and all the non-believers?""**_

_A hill is seen without a Castle or Ed Sheeran nearby as Alex is seen walking up it as he had a smile on his face_

_"**The plans that they have made made"**_

_Next thing seen is Rena reading a book called "The Outsiders" as she sighs._

**_"Because one day, I'll leave you, a phantom, to lead you in the summer"_**

_A tree is seen, and Mikael is seen leaning against it. He remains silent as he leans against the tree and blinks._

**_"To join the Musical Parade!"_**

_The person then stops playing the piano then wildly plays the guitar as they skipped most of the song._

**_"We'll carry on! You'll carry ooon~!"_**

_Now, Becky is seen practicing fighting by rapidly punching the air only for Rei to boop her nose and Becky immediately jumps away as Rei chuckled_

**_"And though you're broken and defeated, your weary widow marches on!"_**

_Edward was seen playing his clarinet peacefully while Wolfgang was rocking out with a guitar_

**_"Do or die? You'll never make me!"_**

_Then, Bella is now seen sprinting around before sitting down by Jay and plays with him on the Nintendo Switch_

**_"Because the world, Will never take my heart!"_**

_Paper is seen being written on by Jude. However, it was unknown what he is writing about._

**_"You can try! You'll never break me!"_**

_Kirsten steals the paper Jude is writing on and rips in in half as she smirked. Jude was left stunned by her action._

**_"We wanna know! We wanna play this part"_**

_Kira was seen singing a song which was clearly DDU-DU DDU-DU by BLACKPINK. June on the other hand was seen trying hard to mimic Kira._

**_"(We'll carry on!) Do or die? (We'll carry on!) You'll never make me."_**

_A guitar randomly shocks June as she falls down and William is seen smirking, knowing that his prank worked._

**_"(We'll carry on!) Because the world, (We'll carry on!) Will never take my heart!"_**

_Ekwefi is seen writing this down as she grins while Matt is seen trying to relax despite him sweating a bit._

**_"You can try! (We'll carry-!) You'll never break me!"_**

_Rival is then seen chuckling as he was the one playing the guitar. He now sings along to the song_

**_"We wanna know!"_**

_Iris is seen painting a few words on an easel and they were-_

**_"We wanna play this part! WE'LL CARRY ON!"_**

**_"Total Drama: Welcome To The Musical Parade!"_**

**_~Opening Theme Song Ends~_**

* * *

"So... what happened?" Chris asked cameramen who were currently filming the intro right outside the opera house.

"We had a blast you idiot!" One of the directors off screen shouted out of nowhere.

"Now THAT's what I call idiocy." Chris scoffed as he turns to the camera.

"Chris, hurry up with the intro." The director groaned.

"Okay. So we'll now find out what happens next in... Episode 2!" Chris said (not really) enthusiastically.

* * *

_Total Drama: Welcome To The Musical Parade_

_Episode 2: Form In The Circle_

* * *

_Night 1 - Sydney Courtyard Hotel - 8:00 PM_

* * *

In the Explosive Treble Clefs' room:

Everyone in the room was basically doing their own thing. Iris was staring at the window, Edward was lying down in one of the top bunk beds, Rei, Bella, Mari, and Ekwefi were talking to each other, Dustin and Wolfgang were playing chess while Vince was watching, and Rival was playing a guitar he conveniently found in the corner, Cynthia was watching him as well.

"Glad I decided to let you teach me play chess" Wolfgang smiled as he moved his rook a square to the left.

"You're welcome" Dustin smiled at him "I honestly thought chess was for older people which is why a lot of my friends don't play with me."

"I'm sure it isn't" Wolfgang told him. "I've known some of my schoolmates in my school that joined the chess club. And there certainly isn't anyone too old to play it."

"I guess you're right" Dustin nodded as he made his next move with his pawn. By Wolfgang's turn, he used one of his bishops and eliminated the said pawn. "Wow, you're actually good at this for a beginner" Dustin complimented.

"Reminds me of the Pawn Sacrifice movie." Vince added.

"You've watched that?" Wolfgang asked, and Vince nodded in response.

Meanwhile, four of the girls are talking and chatting.

"So tell me, Ekwefi," Mari looked at the photographer/journalist "Why do you always carry that camera with you?"

"Yeah," Rei nodded "I'm actually surprised that they didn't catch you red handed with that thing."

"It's for another newspaper the press is about to make. I told them that I would be joining here so I had to bring it. Who knows, it could bring some newsworthy news," Ekwefi explained confidently.

"Well, I guess I can't blame you," Bella shrugged a bit but a smile formed in her face. "As long as you don't get kicked out of the game because of that, then I'm fine with it."

"Trust me, even if this camera is contraband," Ekwefi begins speaking, "I'm pretty sure that if we can know what the other team is doing, then we can take pictures of them and use it to our advantage!"

"That's totally not creepy at all to be known for spying on another team" Bella sarcastically and playfully remarks while smiling.

"Heh, I definitely won't judge you for making that comment" Rei says a response of her own, Bella's smile got wider and more genuine, even though it was already genuine but we will just ignore that.

"You all can judge or not judge depending on what you think, heck, all of you can probably judge me right now" Mari adds on into the conversation, she was responding while laying down and her eyes was closed, then a flash went off. "Hey!" Mari shouts and she rubs her eyes while closed before sitting up and opening them. She stared at Ekwefi's camera before looking up at her face.

"Sorry about that! I just wanted to capture part of your personality so I can hang it on my wall after the show's done, just for me to remember the things that has happened on the show rather than just wait for the season premier for it!" Ekwefi says, she lets out a nervous chuckle and was scratching the back of her head, Mari stares at her for a little bit.

"What you did wasn't a bad thing" Mari casually responds, didn't seem like the situation was too bad.

"Honestly, the worse thing Ekwefi would have done is flash pictures until she would have enough pictures to become a write for the Wall Street Journal" Bella jokes, then all the other girls let out a chuckle.

But..10 feet away from them, little they didn't know, Rival was playing his guitar while Cynthia was near him.

"And whispered in The Sound...of Silence" Rival finished his song, Cynthia then clapped for him.

"That was great" Cynthia quitely responds, Rival then chuckles.

"Glad you think so, Anyways, What made you want to hang out with me?" Rival decides to ask with a smirk.

"Well..." Cynthia begins speaking, although there was a bit of silence after speaking, Rival didn't know whether this was because she was thinking of a answer or if she was too nervous to share the reason why. "I'm sorta not comfortable with crowds..." Cynthia slowly answered.

"Guess I should've expected that, though, if you were talking with me and my 'friends' then I'd totally have your back" Rival responds, he seemed to be pretty honest and relaxed while making this comment. Cynthia however blushed a bit like yesterday after hearing the comment. However, Rival noticed this, "That has got to be the second time I've seen you blushed" Rival remarks.

"T-T-Thank y-you" Cynthia stutteringly responds, Rival chuckles a bit.

"If we make it past today, then tomorrow we can probably go get one drink that you like" Rival says calmly, he then waits a bit to hear what Cynthia's answer was.

"...Tea?" Cynthia suggests, the blush on her face is still there.

"Eh, Tea is fine, although I know this may seem random, but what is your opinion on a song called The Sound of Silence?" Rival questions.

"Well, the title is misleading...I prefer the actual sound of silence..." Cynthia gives her answer quietly.

"That's a interesting answer there, because for me, sometimes silence is very necessary and good...when it's needed of course" Rival responds, he then looks down for a bit, while he does so there was nothing but silence between the both of them.

"R-Rival?" Cynthia nervously asks, Rival looks up and blinks, he had a blank face expression...until he chuckled a bit and was smiling again.

"Want to listen to more songs?" The guitarist decides to ask, Cynthia then nods and Rival got ready to play his guitar again. "Oh, and I said I enjoyed silence when it is needed, but we don't need silence now" Rival adds on, and he suddenly began to wildly play his guitar.

"Wake up! Wake up, Grab a brush and put on a little make up! Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup!" Rival began to quickly and loudly sing, Cynthia just laughed a bit because of this.

Meanwhile, Iris was still looking out the window.

"Is this real life? Is this just fantasy?" Iris began singing to herself, and as you'd expect, she was daydreaming to herself while she sung.

"Hello there!" Edward happily greets, he is currently approaching her, Iris then shook her head before looking at Edward, she smiled back at him.

"Nice to meet you there Edward!" Iris immediately responds, Edward blinks and Iris put out her hand, but he smiled afterwards.

"Same to you Iris!" He responds, Edward shook hands with Iris afterwards.

"So, What brings you speak with me?" Iris questions after the handshake finished.

"Honestly, I'm just a joyful boy who likes helping out others!" Edward answers, he seemed so positive during this interaction!

"That sounds kinda cliche'd, don't you think? It doesn't sound that creative" Iris is most likely giving him some constructive criticism...Enough has been said in that sentence.

"Strange response there, mind telling me if there's anything wrong with you?" Edward asks, he seemed to be curious about Iris.

"Not much...though I am aware that..." Iris then stops talking and she just kept staring.

"...Interesting..." Edward responds, He then waves his hand in front of her face, Iris then blinks and shook her head.

"Oh right, I'd say some of my weaknesses are that, I don't have much strength and endurance, plus, I am apparently hard to relate to on a personal level" Iris answers after no longer daydreaming.

"From what I have heard from you, you're definitely a nice person with a few flaws, like everyone else here!" Edward exclaims.

"Guess you could put it like that, although, I wouldn't say everyone here are a good person..." Iris states, she doesn't daydream this time and is just remembering something that actually happened, What a miracle!

"Okay, let's talk about that!" Edward responds, then Iris nods and they both resumed their conversation.

* * *

In the Detonating Bass Clefs' room:

James was seen playing with a PS4 Controller, because there was already TV and a Game Console set up in the room, although James wasn't playing alone, in fact, Matt was playing with him with his own Controller, William was getting his controller ready to join in on the game. But, June was seen leaning against the wall and lip syncing some words while hearing some singing and instrument playing next door. Kira and Alexei were talking with each other, they seemed to be getting along, also they were near Jude and Becky, Jude was seen trying his best to approach Becky...yeah, this is gonna totally end well. Mikael was leaning against the wall and thinking to himself about somethings because of course he would do that, but a wild Kirsten is seen walking near him for no specific reason. Rena was just coming out her room and saw, she put on her best smile and began walking around.

"So, What do I do?" Matt asks while looking at the screen.

"I recommend getting some wood so you can build a house" James answers, he seemed to be pretty relaxed, Matt however was worried and confused.

"Looks like Wild Willy is gonna be great for this!" William exclaims, he then joins the game, all three boys began playing peacefully.

"So, How do I perfectly build a house?" Matt questions.

"Build it any way you want to, just don't build the objects other people do in the game" James responds.

"That didn't help at all...although the TV definitely needs to be dusted after we're doing playing Minecraft" Matt responds, he then begins building his house.

"Hey Matt, wanna come over to my house?" William asks with a smirk.

"Why? I can just perfectly see you on one of the screens, and I don't even know where you are!" Matt says, James then uses his Host Privileges (If you play Minecraft, you'll know what I mean) to give William the ability to teleport to others, and for others to teleport to him in the game, so William teleports Matt to where he was in the game.

"Thanks!" William exclaims, then in the game, William hits Matt with a stick and Matt goes into the lava before burning to death and his loot goes into the lava after burning in the game.

"HEY!" Matt shouts, William then bursts out laughing while James lets out a little chuckle.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist" William says before laughing more...yep, it's just the life of normal Minecraft players.

However, no one else was playing Minecraft, in fact, June was still listening through the wall.

"I feel it deep within', It's just beneath the skin, I must confess that I feel like a Monster" June whispers the lyrics to herself while listening, then she felt some sudden light taps on her shoulder. "EEP!" June shouts, she jumped and turned around after feeling this, it was Rena, she had jumped back due to June's sudden reaction. "What the hell was that!?" June angrily yells while glaring at Rena, her fists were clenched and she looked pissed.

"S-Sorry" Rena stutteringly responds, she looked like she was shaking a little, but she wasn't shaking enough to the point where June had noticed this.

"I seriously doubt that." June states before turning around, she storms away afterwards which Rena by herself and she sighs.

"She is too skeptical" Rena observes only for June to turn around, June walked back to Rena.

"What was that?" June with a hint of anger and annoyance in her voice, Rena stares at June while this happened and she was no longer shaking at all, plus, she had a straight face while staring at June.

"..." Rena says nothing and instead she sighs for some reason, "Don't think about it..." Rena suddenly and randomly responds.

"I'm gonna definitely think about it...although, do you think you can get me something like a damn microphone?" June requests a bit rudely, but Rena seemed completely fine.

"Sure" She then went and grabbed a toothbrush and gave it to June before she walked into her room, June just sighs before going into the bathroom, and she was heard singing in the bathroom, though it was unclear on what she was singing.

But something that was not unclear was that Kira and Alexei were totally friends already! (Great transition there)

"So, my father and I both went hiking, and that is when I found my love for hiking!" Alexei explained to Kira, he had a smile on his face while explaining this to her.

"That sounds very nice! I am not much of a hiker myself, but I'm pretty athletic so maybe we can go hiking sometime?" Kira asks with a smirk, Alexei then gave the biggest smile he has had so far, plus, it was so genuine!

"YES! I CAN'T WAIT FOR US TO JOURNEY THROUGH THE MOUNTAINS AND HIKE! THIS WILL BE AWES-" Alexei shouts, then he stopped yelling, everyone was now staring at him. Alexei saw this before he nervously chuckles, "Hehe, Sorry about that" He apologizes, Kira then lets out a little chuckle.

"I'll take that as a yes" Kira simply responds, but then they see Jude stand in front of Becky who was closing her eyes and standing there.

"U-Uh, H-H-Hello?" Jude stutters out, Becky immediately reacts by opening her eyes and she squeaked once again.

"EEP!" Becky also jumped a bit, she even stumbled afterwards before keeping her balance and she remained on her feet and she sighed in relief before blinking and she looks at Jude, she gave him a nervous smile before greeting him, "H-Hello?"

"...Hi..." Jude responds, and then no one spoke, there was now nothing but awkward silence between Becky and Jude.

"What's going on over here!?" A voice broke the silence, Becky and Jude both looked and saw that Kira was the one who spoke, Alexei was standing by her as the two of them approached Becky and Jude.

"N-Nothing..." Becky shyly answers.

"Hopefully you're not lying about that, anyways, Do you two wanna hang out with us?" Alexei asks while smiling, Becky and Jude both gulped after hearing this.

"W-Why?" Jude answers the question...WITH A QUESTION! and that was so damn overdramatic...

"'Cause, You had a Bad Day, You're taking one down, You sing a sad song just to turn it around" Kira randomly sings, this got a chuckle out of Jude and Becky, Becky even had a smile due to this.

"That was a g-good song refer-reference." Becky quietly responds.

"Agreed! But now I'm just hoping the challenge for today doesn't start so soon..." Alexei says, Jude is seen looking down, it looks like he was getting trapped in his thoughts.

"Jude?" Kira asks upon seeing this, Jude shook his head before blinking, Kira, Alexei, and Becky were all looking at him.

"H-Hehehe..." Jude nervously chuckles, he then walks pass everyone before going to a nearby shelf, he pulled out a book and quickly walked away from the three of them.

"We need to help him out more" Alexei remarks, Kira nods in agreement, but Becky blinks before she walks away.

Becky had passed by Mikael who was looking around and watched everyone.

"...Doesn't look like anyone's trying to become enemies..." Mikael says, but June is seen walking past him, "Key Word: Trying" Mikael states while looking at the camera, but the camera slowly pans over to Kirsten. "I hate cameras now..." Mikael remarks after this happens, then the camera is faced to look at him, Mikael is seen flipping off the camera. But, luckily it is blurred out until Michael stops flipping the camera off and he sighs, Mikael then looks and watches on while Kirsten walks past him.

"..." Kirsten seemed to be thinking to herself, she was in her everyday attire and she blinked.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Kirsten was seen walking into the bathroom and she stares into the mirror, She kept staring before smashing it and half of the mirror shatters, this causes glass shards to cause a few cuts on her hand, then she looks down, "...They aren't true...Yet, no one will believe me..." Kirsten says with a smile before looking at the broken mirror and she saw the right part of the mirror still remaining, in the mirror she saw a reflection of her entire face since the remaining pieces were able to do so, but the reflection had a bunch of cracks on it and the pieces of it slowly falls off, and eventually the rest of the mirror falls onto the counter of the sink and all over the floor._

_*Flashback Ends*_

* * *

"..." Kirsten remembered this and she looks at her sleeves, she then sighs and grabs a banana from the refrigerator, Kirsten then carries it with her and she glared at Mikael while passing him.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_"My shadow's the only one that walks beside me! My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating! Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me! 'Till then I walk alone..." A song plays in the background while Michael is seen walking to what seems like his house. But the camera was shown in a angle where Michael's school was seen right behind him in the distance before it cuts away to show Michael's door. Michael is seen approaching his door while the camera stayed in place, then the door was seen opening before he walked into the house, but the window was not closed, and so you could see into the house, but in the window there was an Urn._

_*Flashback Ends*_

* * *

"..." Mikael looks away, Kirsten is seen going into the room she sleeps in it and she slammed the door, Mikael kept thinking to himself while he looked down.

* * *

Chris is seen walking to The Explosive Treble's room and he knocks on the door, Vince was seen opening the door.

"Hello Vincent, get your team ready, today is the first challenge of the season" Chris explains.

"I'm on it." Vince responds, Chris then went to the next door nearby, but he could hear some yelling from the Explosive Treble's room, "GET TO THE CHOPPA!"

"...If this was Total Drama Action, Vince would probably win the season" Chris remarks, then he turns his attention to the Detonating Bass Clefs' room, he knocks on their door now, Matt was seen opening the door.

"Hello Chris McLean, what brings you to our room?" Matt question.

"That greeting was perfect" Chris states.

"Yes!" Matt cheers to himself before he chuckles.

"Anyways, get your team ready, It's..." Chris stops talking for a bit, this made Matt a little confused.

"What time is i-?" Matt was gonna ask.

"IT'S CHALLENGE TIME!" Chris shouts, Matt jumped a bit before he growls.

"Okay, you could have just said that..." Matt responds, then he gets his entire team.

Everyone is seen walking to the theatre they were at yesterday.

"Why did I have to pause?" Chris is heard questioning people off-screen, the camera focused on the competitors, they were all on the stage, all the competitors also had buttons in front of them on a standing metal pole which had a big red button on each of them.

"Because...Also, the competitors are here" A voice responds.

"Oh, right!" Chris is heard speaking more, and the screen cuts to another camera. Chris was seen standing in front the stage and everyone stared at him. "Now, I know what you all are thinking, What is the first challenge of the season!? A performance challenge!? A fighting challenge!? or even a race!?"

"That last option seems the likeliest" Rival remarks.

"Well, you are wrong! Because the answer to that question...is that today's challenge, is a Try To Guess That Song Challenge!" Chris exclaims with a smile.

"Wait...How are we gonna hear the songs we're gonna guess?" Edward asks a logical question everyone should be asking themselves right now, like me, you, and every competitor in the story.

"We're gonna just put a speaker here, and connect it to a phone which has YouTube on it and some Data Usage, then we're gonna play part of the song which you guys need to guess the title of he song and the artist after pressing the button right in front of you! Whoever guess that song will score a point for their team, but for whoever guesses the song, they will not be able to guess anymore songs, which means, everyone will have to get involved!" Chris explains...looks like the question only I was asking to myself was just answered. "Now, the team with people remaining while the other team has no one remaining, I will explain the rest when it is convenient" He explains even more things. "Also, Ready!?" Chris quickly asks.

"No!" Everyone shouts.

"Okay, First song!" Chris ignores everyone anyways, the first song then plays...

"Somebody once told me! The world is gonna roam me! I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed!"

"Yes!" Vince shouts, everyone stares at him before he chuckled and pressed his button, then he took a guess, "All Star by Smash Mouth...I only know that because Shrek exists"

"You are correct!" Chris confirms, Vince blinks and looks around, a ding was heard. "That is one point for The Explosive Treble Clefs!" Chris announces, "Oh, and whoever already answered has to step away from their button."

"Yes!" All of the Explosive Clef members quietly cheers to themselves, The Detonating Bass Clefs all look at the other team.

"Next song!" Chris shouts, everyone then look in front of them.

"SHOT THROUGH THE HEART! AND YOU'RE TO BLAME!"

"Heh" Wolfgang nonchalantly responds with a slight smile, he then pressed the button in front of him, "You Give Love a Bad Name, by Bon Jovi."

"Correct! That is two points for The Explosive Treble Clefs!" Chris confirms very loudly, a ding was then heard and Wolfgang steps away from his button.

"And they run when the sun comes up! With their lives on the line (ALIVE!), For a while (NO CHOICE!) Gotta follow the laws of THE WILD!"

"..." James looks at everyone else before he looks at his button and sighs, He slowly and reluctantly then presses his button, "R-Rules of N-Nature from Metal G-Gear R-Rising."

"Correct, that means that James have scored the first point for The Detonating Bass Clefs!" Chris shouts, James then nods before stepping away from his button, but while stepping away, James didn't notice a flash that went off earlier when he was looking at everyone.

* * *

***Confessions Begin***

"Look, I wanted to stay in the background for the season, but I don't exactly want my team to lose, so I didn't have much of a choice there, besides, I probably might not know most of the other songs which come after this..." James explains.

...

"Interesting how James looked at all of us before answering...Maybe I can use that to my advantage" Ekwefi states, she smirked at the camera before putting the picture she took of James in her pocket.

***Confessions End***

* * *

"Now, i hope you all are ready for the next song!" Chris states, "Because it is played, NOW!"

"Not a yes sir, Not a follower, Fit the box, Fit the mold, Have a seat in the foyer, Take a number, I was lightning, before the-"

"Okay, just a disclaimer here, this is not what thunderstorms actually sound like" Mari says, a few chuckles were heard and she pressed the button, "Thunder by Imagine Dragons." (SW7: I HATE that song by the way...)

"That's another point for the Explosive Treble Clefs! Which means they have three points now!" Chris announced, Mari then smiled before she took a few steps away from her button.

"Don't wanna be a fool for you, Just another player in your game for two, You may hate me, but it ain't no lie baby Bye! Bye! Bye! (Bye, Bye)"

"Uhhh" Matt says after pressing his button, he hesitated before saying his answer, "Bye Bye Bye by..." Matt began panicking to himself, and then, he said the rest of his answer answer, "The Backstreet Boys?"

"Wrong!" Chris shouts, Matt then fell onto his knees and looks down, "But don't worry, you won't have a second guess at the song, but you will be able to guess one of the later songs!"

"...I failed..." Matt said to himself, Mikael then pressed his button.

"Bye Bye Bye by 'N Sync" Mikael answered, he didn't seem to feel any remorse for Matt right now.

"Correct! Now, even though Matt failed, Mikael got the Detonating Bass Clefs to two points!" Chris responds, Mikael then looks at Matt before rolling his eyes and he stepped away from the button. "Now, Matt...get up!" Chris demands, Matt then nods before getting up and he had a frown on his face.

"I know you probably hear this everyday, but I'm your biggest fan, I even got the underground *bleep* that you did with Skam, I got a room full of your posters and your pictures, man, I like the *bleep* you did with Rawkus, too, that *bleep* was phat, Anyways, I hope you get this, man, hit me back, Just to chat, truly yours, your biggest fan"

Everyone looked confused on what the song was, but Jude looked like he was slowly putting the pieces together, and he slowly pressed the button, "I assume the title of the song is Stan because this sounds like this is coming from a stalker fan's perspective...and from I remember, I think it's from Eminem?"

"..." Chris took a while before opening his mouth,

"Correct!" Chris announces, Jude then sighs in relief before he sees everyone looking at him, he then nervously chuckles before stepping away from his button, "That means that the Detonating Bass Clefs are now tied with the Explosive Treble Clefs with three points!"

"Now that both teams are tied from three to three, I want things to end sooner! Which means that I have changed the rules!" Chris announced.

"WAIT WHAT!?" The Backstage Crew was heard shouting, Chris chuckled.

"Sometimes going off script is better to make things unpredictable, so, instead, the first team to reach seven points will win the challenge, and whoever did not score a point for the team that lost, will be up for elimination" Chris states, Everyone except for Vince, Wolfgang, Mari, James, Mikael, and Jude then looked at each other.

* * *

***Confessions Begin***

"U-Ugh, I d-don't know a lot of m-music...just silence..." Cynthia admits while nervously smiling while she rubbed her arm.

"Dammit! Usually I'd remember these songs quicker...Eh, I'll get a point before anyone else will in the next song! I *bleep*ing guaranteed it!" Kirsten shouts.

"Look, I'm good at chess and math, those are the two things I specialize in...Music is not one of them, and I SUCK when I'm under pressure!" Dustin confirms.

"In terms of songs I know, I'm usually a fan of songs that are meant to make people happy or help cheer them up" Kira explains.

"Honestly I'm not a music fanatic, but I do know some songs, especially due to my voice" Alex remarks, he sounded like Adult Simba from the Lion King.

"*Bleep*! I don't want to be up for elimination already!" Edward shouts, he looks a bit mad, then he blinks while looking at the camera before nervously chuckling. "Hehehe, Sorry for that, I am caught up in the heat of the moment, just a little bit though!" Edward says, he gave a innocent smile after saying this.

***Confessions End***

* * *

"Now! Prepare!" Chris announces, then the next song plays.

"Never Gonna Give You Up"

Kira quickly slams her button as she smiled, "NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP BY RICK ASTLEY!"

"Never gonna let you down, Never gonna run around, and desert you"

"Correct!" Chris shouts also, Everyone then looks at Kira, she just smiled at all of them.

"Sorry, I just love this song" Kira admits before chuckling, and Kira then stepped away from her button.

"Now, the Detonating Bass Clefs are at FOUR points!" Chris very loudly confirms.

"One taught me love, One taught me patience, And one taught me pain, Now, I'm so amazing"

The song stops for a bit, Cynthia and Matt look like they were gonna press their buttons, but they decide to not hit their buttons and the song continued on.

"I've loved and I've lost, But that's not what I see, So, look what I got, Look what you taught me, And for that, I say"

June then nods before she pressed her button, "Is this Thank U, Next by Ariana Grande?"

"Correct!" Chris loudly shouts, June then pumps her fist for a moment before she took a step back. "Five points for the Detonating Bass Clefs, now!" Chris announces with a smirk.

"Thank u, next (next)"

The song then stopped.

"I, don't, like your perfect crime, How, you, laugh when you lie, When, you, said the gun was mine, Is it cool? No, I don't like you"

"I like this song" Kirsten remarks before she pressed her button, "Look What You Made Me Do by Taylor Swift."

"And that has now led to the Detonating Bass Clefs to get six points now!" Chris loudly shouts. He decides to add onto his previous sentence, "That means that, if the Detonating Bass Clefs get one more point, they will be the winners of the first challenge of the season!." The Detonating Bass Clefs then cheer to themselves, but the Explosive Treble Clefs all looked at each other before looking in front of them.

* * *

***Confessions Begin***

"We are one point away from losing...Looks like I can't play any games now" Rival states, "But, I think I got an idea" He finished his sentence and he smirked at the camera.

"Well, I wouldn't count the other team out yet, but I'd say we're gonna win this" Mikael says to the camera, he didn't really display any notable emotions while speaking.

"At this point, helping my team come back into this and win the challenge would make them very happy...so, guess I'll try my best now" Rei confirms.

"Hopefully my team will be able to pull this off and get us one more point, then this level will be cleared!" James exclaims.

"...O-Okay...I-I h-hope I-I m-my t-team c-can p-pull t-this o-off" Cynthia stutters ever single damn word she says, though considering the pressure of the situation and how she usually acts, this is normal, especially by my standards.

"Y-Yes! W-We're g-gonna w-win..." Becky tries to shout as loudly as she can, but her loudest is apparently the loudest...WHEN I'M WHISPERING!

***Confessions End***

* * *

"Now, here comes what could possibly be the final song!" Chris shouts.

"Mama...I've just killed a man...Put a bullet through his head...Pulled the trigger now he's dead"

Rena then hesitates before she slowly goes to press her button.

"Bohemian Rhapsody by Queens!" A voice was heard, Rena didn't press her button yet...

"Correct!" Chris was heard shouting, Rena blinks before slowly looking over at who said the answer and she took her hand off her button after answering...

It was Iris.

"This means that the Explosive Treble Clefs now have four points!" Chris exclaims, Iris then smiles before she steps away from her button, Rena blinks before she looks down puts her hand in her pocket.

"Next song!"

"*G-note*"

Matt quickly pressed his button and smiles, by the way, the first note of the song was on a piano, "Uhhh, I'm gonna guess that this is See You Again by-"

"WRONG!" Chris interrupts Matt, Matt then growls to himself.

"Welcome To The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance!" Rei quickly and loudly answers

"And that has officially gotten the Explosive Treble Clefs to five points!" Chris responds, Rei then smiles before stepping away from her button.

"Neeext!"

"If you love me let me gooo! If you love me let me gooo! 'Cause they words are knives that often leave scars! The fear of falling apart, Truth be told I never was yours! The fear, The fear of falling apart"

Alexei blinks before he pressed the button, "The Fear of Falling Apart by Panic! At The Disco?"

"This Is Gospel"

Alexei blinks as he heard this and Ekwefi slams her button.

"This is Gospel by Panic! At The Disco." Ekwefi states her answer, she smirked before looking at Alexei.

"Ekwefi, You are correct!" Chris announces, then Ekwefi smirk turns to a smile and she looked at Chris before stepping away from her button.

"Nice answer there" Alexei tells Ekwefi, he then chuckles while looking at her before looking back at Chris.

"Now, it is all tied up! the Detonating Bass Clefs and Explosive Treble Clefs are both at SIX points! One more, and one of the two teams will win, which means that it is now...Matt, Rena, Alexei, William, and Becky vs Rival, Cynthia, Edward, Dustin, and Bella!" Chris announces, then the remaining people all glare at each other.

* * *

***Confessions Begin***

"D-Dammit! I-I k-keep m-messing u-up!" Matt shouts at himself.

"Don't worry, my plan is coming soon...That's what she-" Rival was gonna joke, but the camera cuts him off before he finished his sentence.

"Well...I hope I'll get this next song right..." Rena states before looking down.

"Maybe I'm not as good as guessing songs as I expected..." Edward remarks, then he chuckles, "Anyways, I hope my team wins this crap!"

"Respect to Ekwefi for beating me to the guess of that song, though, I hope it didn't cost my team the victory!" Alexei optimistically hopes.

"...Come on team...don't lose..." Dustin prays.

"...I think I m-might have j-jinxed m-my t-team..." Becky admits with a nervous smile.

"If anyone jinxed the Detonating Bass Clefs, then I will marry them!" Bella sarcastically jokes.

***Confessions End***

* * *

"Okay! Here is the FINAL song!"

"'Cause we belong together now, Yeah! Forever united here somehow, Yeah!"

Rena then blinks before slowly pressing her button, "S-Stronger by Kelly Clarkson?"

"..." Chris then opened his eyes.

"Incorrect!" Chris confirms, then William's eyes widened upon hearing this.

"You got a piece of me! And honestly-"

Rival then chuckles before pressing his button, "My Life Would Suck Without You by..." He then blinks and stares at Cynthia. Rival then smiles before looking back at Chris and he answers with...

"Kelly Kelly!"

"Okay seriously, she isn't even a singer!" Chris remarks, Cynthia then gasps before pressing her button.

"M-My Life Would S-Suck W-Without You by K-Kelly Clarkson?" Cynthia answers.

"Finally! And that is correct Cynthia!" Chris loudly says, Cynthia then suddenly smiled as Rival smirked at the camera.

"My Life! (My Life!) Would Suck! (Would Suck!) Without Yooou!"

* * *

***Confession Begins***

"Idea executed...Yeah, it had some flaws in it, but, I don't know...I just wanted to let Cynthia get the answer..." Rival says with a smile, but it slowly went away while he kept talking, he then thinks to himself.

***Confession Ends***

* * *

"THE EXPLOSIVE TREBLE CLEFS WIN THE FIRST CHALLENGE OF THE SEASON!" Chris shouts louder than ever, which is surprising how he can shout louder than he usually does!

"'Cause we belong together, Yeah! (Together now!)"

The Explosive Treble Clefs then all cheer at their victory, Rival kept staring at Cynthia though.

"Forever united here somehow, Yeah! (Somehow!)"

Ekwefi then smiled and she got her camera ready.

"You got a piece of me!"

She then placed her camera down.

"And honestly!"

Ekwefi then signals for everyone to get together.

"My Life! (My Life!)"

The Explosive Treble Clefs then stood by each other, but Rival was getting lost in his mind.

"Would Suck! (Would Suck!)"

Cynthia smiled before she pulled Rival into the picture.

"Withooout Youuuu"

Wolfgang chuckled as he saw this, then the camera took a picture of the entire team! Iris, Edward, Rei, Wolfgang, Ekwefi, Vince, Mari, Dustin, Bella, Rival, and Cynthia were all seen in the picture!

"Next Episode! We will have our first elimination ceremony! Who is gonna be the first elimination of the season!? Will the Explosive Treble Clefs win more challenges!? And, Will we have more Kelly Clarkson songs on this show!?" Chris loudly asks.

"What Doesn't Kill You Make You Stronger! Stand a little taller! Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alo-one!"

"Well, that's one of the questions answered! But find out the answer to the next questions next time! On-"

"TOTAL! DRAMA! WELCOME TO THE MUSICAL PARADE!"

* * *

**SW7: Oh, and the songs used in this Episode, yes, even the ones that were barely used: The Sound of Silence by Disturbed or Simon and Garfunkel (Whichever version you want to use), Chop Suey! by System of a Down, Monster by Skillet, Bad Day by Daniel Powter (The song used in the first scene of the Alvin and the Chipmunks movie), Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day, All Star by Smash Mouth, You Give Love a Bad Name by Bon Jovi, Rules of Nature from Metal Gear Rising, Thunder by Imagine Dragons, Bye Bye Bye by 'N Sync, Stan by Eminem, Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley, Thank u next by Ariana Grande, Look What You Made Me Do by Taylor Swift, Bohemian Rhapsody by Queens, Welcome To The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance, This is Gospel by Panic! At The Disco, My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson, and Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You Makes You) by Kelly Clarkson (Again!)**

**CDMN: I lost count lol... I was just counting how many songs we used... thanks a lot to my exams for twisting up my brain. Also, apologies if there were any errors. I didn't got much time to revise them but hopefully I will when my energy comes back lol. Soooo, next episode, we'll have the elimination as the intro lol. What's gonna happen with ETC now that they're on the lead? And who do you think will be eliminated from DBC?**

**SW7: See ya guys soon!**

**Both: PEACE OUT!**

**-Candela Monsoon**

**-SinWriter7**


	6. EP3P1: Taking Things Down the Hard Way

**Candela: After a… year wait, it's time we bring this story back from the dead!**

**Sin: This story was dead?**

**Candela: Kind of…?**

**Sin: I figured. So anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Candela: It's kind of a filler episode actually, so technically this is not part of EP2, but it's the first part of EP3 so there's that.**

**Sin: Well anyway, EnJoY!**

**Candela: Why you-**

* * *

**~Opening Theme Song Plays~**

**-To the tune of: Welcome To The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance-**

Someone was seen playing the beginning notes of the intro of the song on a piano.

_"When I was, a young boy"_

James is seen with a Nintendo Switch which he plays on, then a giant word appears "GAME!"

_"My father, took me into the city, to see a marching band"_

Someone is seen putting shades on before they held a Double Barrel Shotgun and smirks as they got onto a motorcycle, it was Vince who was grinning as he looked like The Terminator

_"He said "Son when, you grow up, would you be?""_

A chess board is seen being played by Dustin before he took a long pause and slowly and dramatically moves a Pawn ONE...STEP...FORWARD!

_**"**The savior of the broken? The beaten and the damned?"_

Cynthia was seen smiling as she sings with a microphone as Mari was ice skating around her.

_"He said "Will you defeat them, your demons? and all the non-believers?""_

A hill is seen without a Castle or Ed Sheeran nearby as Alex is seen walking up it as he had a smile on his face

_"The plans that they have made made"_

Next thing seen is Rena reading a book called "The Outsiders" as she sighs.

_"Because one day, I'll leave you, a phantom, to lead you in the summer"_

A tree is seen, and Mikael is seen leaning against it. He remains silent as he leans against the tree and blinks.

_"To join the Musical Parade!"_

The person then stops playing the piano then wildly plays the guitar as they skipped most of the song.

_"We'll carry on! You'll carry ooon~!"_

Now, Becky is seen practicing fighting by rapidly punching the air only for Rei to boop her nose and Becky immediately jumps away as Rei chuckled

_"And though you're broken and defeated, your weary widow marches on!"_

Edward was seen playing his clarinet peacefully while Wolfgang was rocking out with a guitar.

_"Do or die? You'll never make me!"_

Then, Bella is now seen sprinting around before sitting down by Jay and plays with him on the Nintendo Switch

_"Because the world, Will never take my heart!"_

Paper is seen being written on by Jude. However, it was unknown what he was writing about.

_"You can try! You'll never break me!"_

Kirsten steals the paper Jude is writing on and rips in in half as she smirked. Jude was left stunned by her action.

_"We wanna know! We wanna play this part"_

Kira was seen singing a song which was clearly DDU-DU DDU-DU by BLACKPINK. June on the other hand was seen trying hard to mimic Kira.

_"(We'll carry on!) Do or die? (We'll carry on!) You'll never make me."_

A guitar randomly shocks June as she falls down and William is seen smirking, knowing that his prank worked.

_"(We'll carry on!) Because the world, (We'll carry on!) Will never take my heart!"_

Ekwefi is seen writing this down as she grins while Matt is seen trying to relax despite him sweating a bit.

_"You can try! (We'll carry-!) You'll never break me!"_

Rival is then seen chuckling as he was the one playing the guitar. He now sings along to the song

_"We wanna know!"_

Iris is seen painting a few words on an easel and they were-

_"We wanna play this part! WE'LL CARRY ON!"_

"Total Drama: Welcome To The Musical Parade!"

**~Opening Theme Song Ends~**

* * *

_Total Drama: Welcome To The Musical Parade_

_EP3P1: Taking Things Down the Hard Way_

* * *

_Night 1, Sydney Courtyard Hotel, 11:59 PM_

* * *

**Explosive Treble Clefs**

The eleven teens were seen running into their hotel room, with cheers errupting throughout the entire hall as they celebrated their victory.

"WE WON! WHOOOO!" Bella cheered the loudest among everyone as she was the first to enter the room, thus plopping herself on her bed as the others share high fives.

"WE ROCK!" Edward yelled as he and Ekwefi shared a fist bump.

"Hey guys! Let's take a picture to celebrate our victory!" The photographer announced, gaining the attention from the everyone.

"I thought we already did one?" Wolfgang asks, chuckling a bit.

"It was blurry." Ekwefi shrugged.

"Screw that, we won anyway!" Mari smiled. "Although, don't you guys think it it's a bit too early to celebrate?"

"It's just the first day, so who cares?" Dustin smirked, getting out a chessboard from his backpack as Vince decided to play with as well.

"It's never early for a celebration!" He cheered.

"Thank goodness you didn't have a movie reference!" Iris beamed as she stared out on the window.

"He can do whatever he wants, Iris. I've seen him done that in Move Along." Rival remarks as he wrapped an arm around Cynthia, who blushes.

"You two met?" Cynthia asked, Rival releases his hand away from her and smiles.

"I made a cameo, so yeah." He shrugged. "I don't know if this season contradicts the other because Vince already got eliminated and ended up here so…"

"Someone called my name?" Vince asked, as he moved a pawn on the chessboard right after Dustin.

Rei sat on her bed, looking up on the ceiling.

* * *

**Rei: **"I wonder how is Becky and her team doing…"

* * *

**Detonating Bass Clefs - Elimination #1**

The Bass Clefs team were on the lobby with mixed expressions on their faces as Chris looked at them, ominous music playing in the background.

"Bass, you lost." Chris starts before bursting into laughter, stopping the background music. "Get it? Because you guys are like a counterpart to the Killer Bass while the Treble team is like the Screaming Gophers-"

"Get on with it, Chris!" June snarked.

"Okay! Yeesh! All of you places your votes on this box. The one with the most votes is eliminated, and may never come back!"

The teens were now given the cue to vote.

* * *

**Alex: **"Well, I'm not sure honestly, but Rena did cost us that last point…"

**Becky:** "I don't know…"

**James: **"Sorry, Rena."

**Jude: **"I'm really unsure of this, but this is random, so let's see how it goes."

**June:** "Rena. It's her fault we lost."

**Kira:** "I'm not too keen on June, so yup."

**Kirsten: **"Mikael. Duh."

**Matt:** "This would've been perfect if it wasn't for her."

**Mikael: **"There is no doubt that I'll be voting for Kirsten."

**Rena: **"I don't know. Who cares who's going home."

**William: **"I'm voting on Kirsten. She's no fun."

* * *

As William placed his vote, he sat down with everyone else.

"So… boys you all are safe. As well as Becky and Kira" Chris says, giving candies to Becky, Kira, and all boys except for Mikael.

"Wait, why me?" He asked.

"Because you're not." Chris snickered as Mikael shot up a glare to Kirsten. "But you can breathe with relief. You only got one vote."

Mikael sighed with relief as he caught his candy.

"So can you, June."

June smiled, but was replaced by a glare. "Who voted for me?"

"Sorry." Kira sighed.

"Kirsten, you haven't been very nice to your team. And Rena, you cost your team the challenge." Chris announced. "But Kirsten, you only got three votes so you're safe."

Rena stood up. "What? How many did I get?"

"Six."

Rena scrunched up her face, obviously displeased as she looked at her teammates who had mixed expressions.

"Well, if that's what you guys think, then so be it." She sighed as she left, without anyone saying goodbye.

"Harsh." Chris laughed. "I thought she was nice to you guys?"

"Well, yeah." Mikael shrugged.

"We just didn't know who to vote for until that mistake happened." Jude added.

"Well anyway…" Chris said. "You guys can leave."

The remaining Bass left the lobby as Chris began the outro.

"So no songs today!" He cackled. "How will Bass fare out now that Rena is gone? Will the Trebles gain another win? Find out in the next part of Episode 3 right here in Total Drama: Welcome To The Musical Parade!"

End episode.

* * *

_**Explosive Treble Clefs: Iris, Edward, Rei, Wolfgang, Ekwefi, Vince, Mari, Dustin, Bella, Rival, Cynthia**_

_**Detonating Bass Clefs: James, June, William, Kira, Matt, Kirsten, Mikael, Alex, Becky, Jude**_

* * *

**Candela: Well, there goes the second filler episode I made this week. The theme song literally took up the space.**

**Sin: Why did you even added it there?**

**Candela: No clue.**

**Sin: ...Actually, we initially have plans for Rena, so this won't be the last time we see her! ...Right?**

**Candela: Yup! I only eliminated her because she's my OC. XD The next part is currently in the waterworks and it's actually longer than this, obviously.**

**Sin: To be fair, we actually got more focused on our individual works. As Rival said, I currently have Total Drama: Move Along.**

**Candela: And I have both Act I: Musical Impact and Act II: Musical Power. Please check our individual works if you guys have the chance! :D**

**Sin: But since Candela's making the next part, she'll be the one to update!**

**Candela: Yup! Self promotions aside, anyway, we'll see you guys next time! And…**

**Both: PEACE OUT!**

* * *

**Votes:**

**Alex: **_**Rena**_

**Becky: **_**Rena**_

**James: **_**Rena**_

**Jude:** _**Rena**_

**June: **_**Rena**_

**Kira: **_**June**_

**Kirsten: **_**Mikael**_

**Matt: **_**Rena**_

**Mikael: **_**Kirsten**_

**Rena: **_**Kirsten**_

**William: **_**Kirsten**_

_**...**_

_**Rena: 6 votes**_

_**Kirsten: 3 votes**_

_**Mikael: 1 vote**_

_**June: 1 vote**_

* * *

_**Elimination Table:**_

_**22nd - Renata Misaki "Rena" Lee, The Serious Misfit (6-3-1-1 vote)**_


	7. EP3P2: Taking Things Down the Hard Way

**Candela: My god, this literally took me FOREVER to write. Remind me to not juggle three stories on the same time because I am **_**legit **_**tired. So… yeah, someone remind me to take a break, lol.**

**Sin: I'll remind you. Anyway, here's the next episode of Welcome to the Musical Parade!**

**Candela: Hope you guys EnJoY! Wait a minute… this didn't even reached 10k? Oh well, at least I tried.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama…" Chris began, but then stopped. "When was the last time I did an intro?"

Chef just shrugged. "No idea."

"Well, anyway… last episode, we had a guess the song challenge. The Detonating Bass Clefs failed to score big points, so they were the first victims of eliminations, sending the misfit Rena home." Chris added.

"Well what do you think will happen today?" Chef asked.

"The only thing I know that's happening is that we're not leaving the hotel today." Chris said. "So… let's just go on ahead with the theme song."

* * *

**~Opening Theme Song Plays~**

_**To the tune of: Welcome To The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance**_

Someone was seen playing the beginning notes of the intro of the song on a piano.

_"When I was a young boy"_

James is seen with a Nintendo Switch which he plays on, then a giant word appears, "GAME!"

_"My father, took me into the city, to see a marching band"_

Someone is seen putting shades on before they held a Double Barrel Shotgun and smirks as they got onto a motorcycle, it was Vince who was grinning as he looked like The Terminator.

_"He said "Son when, you grow up, would you be?"_

A chess board is seen being played by Dustin before he took a long pause and slowly and dramatically moves a Pawn ONE...STEP...FORWARD!

_"The savior of the broken? The beaten and the damned?"_

Cynthia was seen smiling as she sings with a microphone as Mari was ice skating around her.

_"He said "Will you defeat them, your demons? and all the non-believers?""_

A hill is seen without a Castle or Ed Sheeran nearby as Alex is seen walking up it. He had a smile on his face

_"The plans that they have made made"_

Next thing seen is Rena reading a book called "The Outsiders" as she sighs.

_"Because one day, I'll leave you, a phantom, to lead you in the summer"_

Mikael is seen leaning against a tree, remaining silent.

_"To join the Musical Parade!"_

The person then stops playing the piano then wildly plays the guitar as they skipped most of the song.

_"We'll carry on! You'll carry ooon~!"_

Now, Becky is seen practicing fighting by rapidly punching the air only for Rei to boop her nose. Becky immediately jumps away as Rei chuckled.

_"And though you're broken and defeated, your weary widow marches on!"_

Edward was seen playing his clarinet peacefully while Wolfgang was rocking out with a guitar.

_"Do or die? You'll never make me!"_

Then, Bella is now seen sprinting around before sitting down by James and plays with him on the Nintendo Switch.

_"Because the world, Will never take my heart!"_

Paper is seen being written on by Jude. However, it was unknown what he was writing about.

_"You can try! You'll never break me!"_

Kirsten steals the paper Jude is writing on and rips in in half as she smirked. Jude was left stunned by her action.

_"We wanna know! We wanna play this part"_

Kira was seen singing a song which was clearly DDU-DU DDU-DU by BLACKPINK. June on the other hand was seen trying hard to mimic Kira.

_"(We'll carry on!) Do or die? (We'll carry on!) You'll never make me."_

A guitar randomly shocks June as she falls down and William is seen smirking, knowing that his prank worked.

_"(We'll carry on!) Because the world, (We'll carry on!) Will never take my heart!"_

Ekwefi is seen writing this down as she grins while Matt is seen trying to relax despite him sweating a bit.

_"You can try! (We'll carry-!) You'll never break me!"_

Rival is then seen chuckling as he was playing the guitar. He now sings along to the song

_"We wanna know!"_

Iris is seen painting a few words on an easel and they were-

_"We wanna play this part! WE'LL CARRY ON!"_

"Total Drama: Welcome To The Musical Parade!"

**~Opening Theme Song Ends~**

* * *

_Total Drama: Welcome To The Musical Parade_

_Episode 3 (Part 2): Taking Things Down the Hard Way_

* * *

_Day 2, Sydney Courtyard Hotel, 10:00 AM_

* * *

**Explosive Treble Clefs**

The camera pans to the Treble's room, particularly on Bella who had just exited the bathroom, just in a blue t-shirt and basketball shorts. She went over to her bag and returned a small bottle.

"What you got there?" Asked Mari, who had on a pair of olive green sleeping shorts, as well as a black Nike sports bra. She had some of her everyday wear on her hands and by the looks of it, she was also planning to use the bathroom.

"Just a facial cleanser." Bella showed her the bottle. "Need some?"

"Nah, I don't use those kind of products often." Mari responded with a sheepish chuckle, heading towards the bathroom.

"Who do you guys think they voted off?" Ekwefi asked her team as she was getting off her bunk, currently in an oversized black sweatshirt and white short shorts.

Rei, who had on a black tank top and shorts, was fixing her bed. "I'm not sure… maybe Kirsten or Rena?"

"Kirsten, perhaps?" Iris answered. The daydreamer was still in her raincoat from earlier, as well as pajama shorts. "I mean, I could already tell that they were not liking her."

"That's true." Cynthia said softly as she was fixing her things. The girl was currently in a white and blue yukata with light blue cherry blossom and snowflake pattern, along with long white thigh high socks with blue cherry blossom petals.

The girls looked around to see that the boys were still asleep.

Bella chuckled to herself at the sight. "Damn, those boys sure are heavy sleepers."

"Oh please, they must've been tired from all that happened yesterday." Ekwefi told her, the photographer was waiting for Mari to come out from the bathroom. "Plus, it's better if we were up first. Who knows what chaos will they bring once they're awake."

Suddenly, they heard a thump coming from the other side of the room. The girls all looked towards the source of the noise, revealing no one other than Vince, who appears that he had fallen out of bed.

"Ugh… Houston, we have a problem." Vince said, before getting up and rubbing her forehead. The theater nerd wore a long sleeved gray shirt and black pajama bottoms.

"You okay?" Rei asked him.

"Mr. Stark, I don' feel so good… but I'm a-okay!" He cheered, leaving a rather confused looking Rei in the other side of the room.

Mari came out of the bathroom and as soon as she did so, Ekwefi went in.

"What did I miss?" Asked the ice skater.

"Not much," Bella replied, applying some foundation on her face.

After a few minutes, the girls all had used the bathroom and changed into their respective clothes. However, some of the boys like Edward, Dustin, and Rival were still asleep.

"Someone go wake them up." Mari ordered.

Cynthia approached Rival's bunk and attempted to wake up the latter by shaking him. "H-hey, it's time to get up."

Rival then sat up as soon as he heard this. He rubbed his eyes groggily and turned to see Cynthia. "Hey. What's up?"

"Everyone is um… getting ready, you know?" Cynthia told him softly.

Meanwhile, Edward was on Dustin's bunk, trying to wake him up by hitting him with a pillow. It seems like he was already awake.

"Wake up!" He yelled. He was also wearing a black tank-top with red pajama pants.

"Ugh, go away!" Dustin yelled before sleeping on his other side, the soccer player in a blue sweater and black sweatpants.

Edward had another idea. He began shaking Dustin yelling, "Wake up or you're eliminated!"

"Why don't you shut up or you'll be the one eliminated!" Dustin groaned.

* * *

**Confessionals:**

Edward sighed. "I swear, if there's a bombing in this place, Dustin would still be asleep."

…

Dustin was seen sleeping in front of the camera. He then opens his eyes weakly.

"If you must know, I am a very heavy sleeper." He said before his head retracted, sleeping once again.

**End confessionals**

* * *

**Dentonating Bass Clefs**

"Hey, have any of you guys seen my towel?" James asked. He was wearing a gray basketball shorts and a white cotton t-shirt.

"No, I haven't. Sorry, bro." Alex replied as he was rummaging in his bag, looking for his casual clothes. The boy was only wearing grey joggers.

June, who was in a generically red pajama shirt and pants, had just gotten up from bed. Suddenly, she felt something on her bare foot and slipped, earning a laugh from Kira.

Speaking of Kira, the Korean girl was in a pastel pink t-shirt with a picture of an owl on it and white pants. She was just searching for her things in her bag.

"Hahahaha!"

"Ugh, who left this here?" June yelled, grabbing a white towel using her fingers. "And stop laughing, Kira."

"Oh, sorry." Kira apologized as she was trying her best to stop her laughter.

"You have just been pranked by no one other than… Wild Willy!" A childish voice coming from the one and only William was heard from the other side of the room. William was currently on a yellow long-sleeved shirt and yellow pajama pants.

"Hey that looks like my towel!" James pointed out. "Give it back! Um… please?"

June scoffed and hand it back to him. The hothead girl then turned her attention to William.

"I swear, if your pranks are not gonna be of any use, I will send you out of Australia myself." She scolded him, but the prankster remained unfazed. Instead, he saluted.

"Aye aye!"

June groaned.

Meanwhile, Kirsten was leaning on the bathroom door with her hands and legs pressed together, waiting for someone to come out. She was currently on a black tank top and blue shorts, and her hair looked messed-up.

"Hurry up, Becky! I can't hold on forever, you know! I'm already holding it for like, thirty minutes!" She whined, knocking repeatedly on the door. "Plus I have to take a shower too!"

"Um… p-please, just a second!" Becky stuttered out.

Mikael came into the scene, who was also wearing a black tank top but was paired with dark blue sweatpants.

"Looks like someone's bladder is about to explode." He commented teasingly, while elbowing Matt, who had on a white baggy t-shirt and navy shorts.

Matt laughed a bit, but it kinda sounded more like a forced one.

"Uhh… yeah! Totally!" He said, but facepalmed. "Crap, that sounded so girly for some reason. I didn't mean for it to come out like that!"

Becky finally came out of the bathroom. Mikael sighed, but he had an idea. He dragged Matt and Becky somewhere else in the room as soon as soon as Kirsten went in the door.

"Uh… w-what's wrong, Mikael?" Becky asked him.

"We should form an alliance." Mikael told the two of them. "You know, to get Kirsten out. Honestly, she should've been gone instead of Rena. Because let's pull it this way. Rena's nicer than Kirsten."

"But wasn't Rena the reason why we lost the challenge?" Matt pointed out. "Becky and I voted for her."

Mikael frowned, but he shooked his head. "Never mind that. So, you guys in or out?"

"Um… I'm in…" Becky nodded.

"Same. I don't really have much of a choice." Matt added.

"Great. We need some more of our teammates into our alliance. Like maybe June, James, or… Jude." Mikael said, pointing to Jude, who groggily walked to the bathroom door.

Speaking of Jude, the boy wore a black sweatpants and a red hoodie. He turned the door handle and opened the bathroom door tiredly, only for him to gasp and cover his eyes as Kirsten was in the room, undressing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kirsten shouted in a high-pitched scream as she was trying her best to cover herself using her hands. "F-F*CK OFF!"

"OH MY GOD, I'M SO SORRY! T-THE DOOR WASN'T LOCKED, I SWEAR! I-I'M GOING OUT NOW!" Jude shouted for the first time in the season and ran away as the door was slammed shut.

* * *

**Hallways**

Chris was seen with Chef in the hotel's hallways. Chef had a horn in his hand and blew it, causing a loud noise to blast.

Both hosts were in their formal wear. Chris had on a gray tuxedo while Chef had on a… pink version of Chris's grey one.

Chris stared at Chef's outfit awkwardly.

"Real men wear pink." Chef commented.

Chris rolled his eyes and proceed to call the contestants. "Contestants!" He yelled as he had his own megahorn. "It's time for you to dress to impress! Meet us in the hotel's ballroom on the top floor!"

Suddenly, a door opened, revealing a woman from in another suite.

"Whoever you are, please don't make so much noise!" The woman complained. "People are trying to sleep!" She added, before slamming the door shut.

"Well, so-rry." Chris apologized in an obvious sarcastic manner. "You see Chef, this is what happens when people don't watch Total Drama."

Chef just rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Grand Ballroom**

A few minutes later, both teams have entered the ballroom, which was located on the top floor of the hotel. Most of the contestants were wondering how come the hotel had a ballroom. The others just shrugged at that, since after all, they were in a rather, expensive hotel. (Yes, Chris didn't lie)

The Explosive Treble Clefs came in first as they went into the room, standing in front of Chris and Chef.

The camera starts panning to each of the members so we could see their outfits.

Iris was in a beautiful white dress that seemed to be tie-dyed with greens, blues, yellows, and purples.

Edward was wearing a tuxedo with a red rose pin. He also wears a top hat on his head.

Rei was wearing a pale golden and light blue sun dress down to her lower legs.

Ekwefi had on a sleek red dress that touches the floor with a sweet heart neckline.

Vince was wearing a white button down shirt with an indigo blue tie, indigo blue dress pants and black dress shoes.

Mari rocked a simple, white silk dress, with white spaghetti straps and an open back to the small of her back, which extends to around 3 inches above the knee. She paired it up with white heels.

Dustin on the other hand, wore a green dress shirt under a beige vest, black dress pants and black dress shoes.

Bella wore a red and black dress that goes down to her knees.

Rival wore a black leather jacket with a red shirt under it, black jeans to match, as well as black Nike's, which seemed as if he wasn't really a total fan of formal wear.

Cynthia's outfit consists of a white kimono with blue strips and snowflake patterns in the bottom of her kimono, a black obi, snowflake hairpin, and a flat shoes that is cover by her kimono. She usually pairs this up with an Oil-paper umbrella, but they were inside a ballroom for goodness sake.

And last among the Trebles, Wolfgang wore a white shirts with a black blazer. The blazer is left unbuttoned and he wears black pants as well.

The Detonating Bass Clefs have entered just right after the Treble team, as they lined up right next to them.

James wore a buttoned up plaid-shirt with black pants.

June's outfit consists of a pink and yellow lolita dress, silver bracelet, black cat heels, and a little flower hair clip that goes on the top of her head.

William had on a brown tuxedo with brown tie, black loafer shoes with black socks.

Kira was wearing a black blazer over a white button up shirt, a black tie and a black skirt. The blazer had a white outline to it, adorned with gold buttons. She also wore knee-length black socks and black flat shoes. From the looks of it, she looked like she was wearing a school uniform.

Matt wore a black sweater vest over a white shirt and gray pants.

Kirsten had on a yellow strappy long dress that swishes on the floor and was paired up with matching yellow heels and a heart necklace.

Mikael was wearing a black tuxedo pants and jacket, top hat, and oakwood cane with an 8-ball handle.

Alex wears a navy blue suit with a sky blue shirt underneath, along with a red tie and black dress shoes.

Becky was wearing a long dress that reaches past her knees.

And finally, Jude had on a light blue dress shirt with a dark gray tie, tan khaki pants, black dress shoes, black dress socks, and black gloves. His hair is neater as well, being more combed back and tame.

"So," Chris started, as he was staring at each of the contestants one by one. "Our challenge for today, is that you will be waltzing on this ballroom.

A laugh escaped from Ekwefi's lips.

* * *

**Confessional:**

Ekwefi was laughing towards the camera. "Oh please, what kind of challenge is this? I was honestly expecting a singing challenge, but nope."

**End confessional**

* * *

"But here's the gist." Chef added. "You will be dancing with someone from the opposite team. All girls will be blindfolded, and every time the music stops, we will call out one girl, and she has to guess who was dancing with her. One correct guess equals one point for your team."

Wolfgang raised his hand. "But there are more boys than girls."

Chris nodded. "And this is why we are picking someone to sit out from this challenge. Someone from the boys, specifically from the Treble team, is going to sit out."

All the boys glanced at each other.

"Dustin, you're sitting out of this one." Chris announced as he finally randomly picked someone.

The soccer player formed a smile as he nodded. "Will do."

"Alright, Treble girls on the left, Bass girls on the right. All boys in the middle." Chris instructed. And as they did so, Chef gave all the girls some blindfolds.

"Bass, pick your partner from the Treble team." Chris instructed once all the girls were wearing their blindfolds.

Alex was the first one to step out from the boys of his team, instantly picking Rei as he stood in front of her.

* * *

**Confessional**

"Rei's obviously my choice. Reason for that is because she's a lesbian while I'm gay." Alex explained. "It makes things less awkward if you think about it."

**End confessional**

* * *

James was having a bit of a pickle on who to pick, but he decided to go with Mari after debating with himself inside his head. _As long as she doesn't step on my foot, then I'll be fine,_ he thought.

Mikael went to Cynthia as soon as he saw James made his pick. He knew Ekwefi didn't give off some good vibes, and Iris is… well… Iris, so he had no choice but to go to the girl in a kimono.

Jude went over to Iris. Partially because he didn't want to be partnered up with Ekwefi. Similar to Mikael, he thought Ekwefi was kind of a dangerous person to be around with, especially since she took a picture of his writing the other day. I mean, who does that?

Matt sighed as he had no choice but to partner himself up with the photographer. _This is not gonna be good_, he thought.

Once the first six pairs were settled, Chris turned his attention to the remaining boys. "Terribles, I mean… Trebles, pick your partner from the Bass team."

Rival decided to partner himself up with the girl in a school uniform, or in other names, Kira. Kirsten and June both were hotheads and they probably would get mad over a messed-up step. Plus, Becky seems a bit too quiet for him. Oh, and let's face it, it would be weird if both of your OCs are partnered up with each other.

Wolfgang went for Becky. _She seems pretty chill_, he thought. But he didn't really know the fact that she was a shy type of girl, plus, based on the previous episodes, it's possible that she might have taken a liking to Rei, but eh, who cares.

Vince sighed. It was down to either June or Kirsten. But the theater nerd went towards the red haired girl anyway. The reason for this was June is probably nicer than Kirsten… or that's just what he thinks.

Which left Edward with Kirsten. He frowned. He has no way of trying to sabotage the girl. She seemed too feisty. But nevertheless, he still needs his team to score a win.

* * *

**PAIRS: Round 1**

**Alex (DBC) - Rei (ETC)**

**James (DBC) - Mari (ETC)**

**Jude (DBC) - Iris (ETC)**

**Matt (DBC) - Ekwefi (ETC)**

**Mikael (DBC) - Cynthia (ETC)**

**William (DBC) - Bella (ETC)**

**Edward (ETC) - Kirsten (DBC)**

**Rival (ETC) - Kira (DBC)**

**Vince (ETC) - June (DBC)**

**Wolfgang (ETC) - Becky (DBC)**

**SAT OUT:**

**Dustin (ETC)**

* * *

Both Chris and Chef saw that everyone had their partners.

"Okay, everyone. Let the grand ball begin!" Chris shouted but then facepalmed himself. "God, I sound like a sports commentator. Oh well. Rena, hit the music."

"Wait, Rena? What the hell is she doing here?" Dustin, who was seated on a nearby chair, pointed out from the side.

Rena was seen on the music operating section of the ballroom. The misfit wore a magenta bell sleeved dress reaching above her knees, and matching wedges on her feet.

"McLean, for the last time, I am _not _a DJ!" Rena scowled.

"You're just a temporary music operator because the last one didn't even show up! Now hit the music!" Chris commanded.

Rena rolled her eyes as she began pressing a button, as well as making several sound edits. Then, ballroom music started playing.

"God so help me, I will throw this music disk in that disfigured face of his." She muttered.

"What was that, Rena?" Chris caught her, but the misfit just rolled her eyes annoyingly.

* * *

**Confessional:**

"I swear, I'm not a DJ." The former competitor sighed. "I hope this isn't what the authors were talking about having more plans for me in the future."

**End confessional**

* * *

The boys were the ones to initiate the waltz as they carefully guided their blindfolded partners onto the dance floor.

"WHOO! LET'S GO TEAM!" Dustin shouted like a complete idiot from the side.

* * *

**Confessional:**

"I am so glad that I was the one who sat out." Dustin commented, straightening his beige vest. "I'm not good at waltzing. I'm not even comfortable at it. I'm more of an energetic dancer than an artistic one, but let's just hope that I get to participate in the next challenge. I also want to show my saxophone playing skills." He added, rubbing his hands together.

**End confessional**

* * *

Dustin wasn't the only one watching from the side though. The boy and girl that performed in the previous episode were watching the challenge happen a few meters away from where the soccer player was sitting.

Both of them were in their formal wear too.

The girl had on an off shoulder black long dress with the sleeves reaching just past her elbows, in a bell-sleeved style, similar to Rena's dress. Her skirt reaches just above her knees and drapes down to the floor in the back, like a high-low styled dress. She also had on black heels and had her hair up in a bun. She also wear dangling earrings on her ears and a silver flower necklace.

The boy on the other hand, wore a suit over a white dress shirt, along with a black tie. He also wore black dress pants and shoes. Another difference was that his hair seemed to be more neater than usual.

"Are you sure this challenge is a good idea?" The boy asked, nudging the girl.

"Don't worry so much about it. Of course it's a good thing. Believe me or not, coming up with various challenges is that hard." The girl chuckled.

The boy had on an amused smirk. "Fair enough."

Cutting back to the teens, they were waltzing gracefully with their partners.

The camera pans to Edward, who accidentally stepped on Kirsten's foot.

"Ow! Watch it, asshole!" She shouted.

Edward was about to apologized but covered his mouth as he could potentially give the other team a point.

Ekwefi was with Matt, just right next to the pair. The camera pans to Matt who seemed to be worried for the umpteenth time.

* * *

**Confessional:**

"What if she gets her guess right?" Matt panicked. "Everyone's gonna blame me. I need to have a plan…"

**End confessional**

* * *

Before Matt could even twirl the photographer around, the music stopped as everyone stopped in their tracks.

"Kira and Ekwefi, please guess who are your partners." Chef instructed, reading a cue card.

Kira thought hard about who could it be. There were only four boys in the dance floor: Vince, Rival, Edward, and Wolfgang.

"Rival?" She answered. A short _ding _came into play as she cheered.

"Wait, are you serious!?" Rival widened his eyes. "How'd you know it was me?"

"I don't know." The Korean girl shrugged.

Chris shouted. "Kira, you can take off your blindfold, and you two, head over to the left side. You're qualified for round 2."

* * *

**Confessionals:**

"There's a round 2?" Ekwefi widened her eyes.

…

"No one said that there was a round 2! What the hell!" Mari shouted.

…

Chris was seen laughing. "I find it funny how Rival and Kira were paired up together. They didn't even looked like they were in their fancy attire." He then sighed. "Guess fancy's not their thing."

**End confessionals**

* * *

On the other hand, Ekwefi was still thinking. There are six possible choices, which left her in a disadvantage compared to the other team, which only had four.

"James?"

The lights turned red as another sound effect came to play.

"Nope! Take off your blindfold and head on to the right side with your partner!" Chris cackled. "Losers!"

Ekwefi took off her blindfold and immediately saw Matt in front of her. The two facepalmed simultaneously before heading over to the right side.

* * *

**Confessional:**

"Well, she failed. She's not even my teammate so… yay?" Matt said unsurely.

**End confessional**

* * *

The music then resumed playing. The teens waltzed again, but they were a bit shaky as they were thinking on the possibility that if a team loses, the girls go to blame.

The camera pans to Becky as she was seen twirling Wolfgang.

"Wait, why did you twirled _me_? I was supposed to twirl _you_!" Wolfgang told her, but immediately realized that he gave away the answer to whom Becky was dancing with.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Becky apologized.

Next to him, Vince was seen glaring a bit towards the boy, but the movie nerd's facial expression quickly changed to a happy one as he twirled June successfully.

"The blade is in your aorta. If you release it, you will bleed and you will die." he said to himself, which of course, the quote was said in a super cliché manner.

"What?" June asked. Although she was in a blindfold, you could tell that she had a confused expression.

"Oh sh*t, just got real." Vince facepalmed as he did exactly what Wolfgang did: revealed himself.

It stopped once again as everyone anticipated for the worse.

"Mari and June, please make your guesses." Chris announced through the microphone.

June wasted no time answering as while she and her partner were dancing, her partner was muttering some nonsense to himself.

"Vince."

"Correct!" Chef shouted as June took off her blindfold. "Mari?"

"Uhh… Jude?"

Chris laughed. "Wrong!"

Mari took off her blindfold and threw it on the floor. James scratched his head.

"Wait… how the heck am I supposed to know that it was James?" Mari asked.

"Well… um… because I was quiet?" James answered.

"All the boys here are supposed to keep quiet, but whatever. Some of them even failed to do so." Mari playfully said, gesturing to Wolfgang and Vince. She then joined Ekwefi and Matt on the right side of the ballroom along with James.

After that, the music continued to play as Rena was seen muttering some insults about Chris to herself.

Chris rolled his eyes. "This is taking way too long. Rena, stop the music."

The misfit rolled her eyes before stopping the music.

"All remaining girls, start guessing who your partner is." Chef announced. "Starting with Bella."

Bella flipped her hair. "My partner's obviously Edward. He's as shaky as heck."

"Wrong!" Chris laughed. "Edward is in your team. You were supposed to guess someone who is not on your team!"

Bella took off her blindfold and saw William waving at her.

"Looks like you just got fooled by Wild Willy!" He cheered like a little kid. I mean, as the youngest teen in the game, who wouldn't?

She glanced at the rest of her teammates who were glaring at her.

Bella sighed. "What a kid."

"Okay," Chris rolled his eyes annoyingly. "Becky, who's your partner?"

Becky bit her lip before throwing in an answer. "W-Wolfgang?"

"Correctamundo! Actually, there's no way Becky would get that wrong since she accidentally twirled Wolfgang instead of the other way around. Hahahaha! But anyway!" Chris yelled over-dramatically. The Bass were now seen cheering as they were on the lead. "What about Cynthia?"

"I t-think my partner is… M-Mikael." Cynthia answered, her voice was quite low but since they were near where Chris and Chef are, her voice was audible.

"Correct! Treble, you finally gained a point." Chef shouted, but the said team didn't even looked satisfied enough to begin with. "Oh, come on. The Bass are just ahead of you by one point! So… who's your partner, Rei?"

"I think my partner is Alex." Rei answered in a confident manner. The hiker just nodded, but he was also pleased as now her team was catching up. But hey, at least his team was on the current lead.

"Correct!" Chef applauded. "What about Kirsten? If you get this one wrong though, that's a huge embarassment for your team as there is only one boy from the Treble team left."

"Uh… Jude?"

Chris almost busted out his lung due to his sudden laughter. "He's in your team!"

All girls glared at her as she took off her blindfold, revealing Edward. "WHAT? YOU?!"

"Yes!" Edward laughed. "Me!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

"I didn't even sabotaged her." Edward began. "And yet, she failed to guess that her partner was me! Isn't that awesome, guys? BWAHAHA!" He laughed menacingly before he realized something. "I mean, I'm not a villain! That is so not funny!"

**End confusing confessional**

* * *

"Alright, last up is Iris! Who was your partner?" Chef asked.

The artist smiled, knowing her answer. "Well, I think since some girls incorrectly guessed Jude, he is my partner."

"That is… also correct!" Chris nodded. "You six are up for round two! The only differenceis that the boys are gonna be the ones blindfolded! Also girls, you will be the ones to choose your partner. Again, you must choose someone from the opposite team."

The remaining girls gave their blindfolds to their partners.

Cynthia decided to partner herself up with Jude. _He seems pretty quiet… like me,_ she thought to herself.

Both Iris and Rei glanced at each other, before Iris decided to pick Alex. Rei sighed, as she had no choice but to pick Mikael. Either way, they both thought that both boys aren't gonna be of any harm.

Meanwhile, June decided to go for Wolfgang. Out of the three Treble boys: Rival, Wolfgang, and Vince, Wolfgang seems the most chill.

Kira made her decision to pick Vince. Besides, she was already partnered up with Rival in the previous round. As for that, Becky wasted no time and partenered herself up with Rival. Remember what I said earlier about having both of your OCs partnered up with each other can be weird? Well... I'm sorry. XD

* * *

**PAIRS: Round 2**

**Cynthia (ETC) - Jude (DBC)**

**Iris (ETC) - Alex (DBC)**

**Rei (ETC) - Mikael (DBC)**

**Becky (DBC) - Rival (ETC)**

**June (DBC) - Wolfgang (ETC)**

**Kira (DBC) - Vince (ETC)**

**SAT OUT:**

**Dustin, Ekwefi, Matt, Mari, James, William, Bella, Edward, Kirsten**

**CURRENT POINTS:**

**DBC: 3**

**ETC: 3**

* * *

"Alright, get ready for round two!" Chris shouted. "Rena, get the soundtrack ready!"

"How am I supposed to do that?" Rena asked with an annoyed look on her face.

Chris rolled his eyes and approached the sound operating machine, pushing Rena off of it in the process.

"Hey! Why don't you think of the consequences of pushing a girl before I report you to the producers, you hairy disgrace!" Rena shouted as she dusted herself off the floor.

"I love my job." Chris grinned widely as he set the music. After a few moments, a tango track began playing.

June grimaced at the song.

* * *

**Confessional:**

"We're seriously gonna dance tango?" June whined, slumping her head on the wall.

**End confessional**

* * *

As the music continued playing, the teens were all trying their best to dance to the rhythm. Sadly, everyone kept on failing.

The camera panned to Rei, who had her foot in front of Mikael. The boy couldn't see this, so he tripped on her foot and fell down, dragging Rei down as well.

Rival was twirling Becky around multiple times, but Becky got dizzy and fell on him, which resulted in him falling also.

Vince and Kira were also trying their best to dance along, but they both collided into Cynthia and Jude, sending all four of them to the floor.

Later on, Alex was seen falling on to Jude's back, dragging Iris down with him as the artiste landed right next to Cynthia's foot.

June and Wolfgang were the only pair left standing. Hell, they weren't even dancing to begin with. June was seen laughing towards the teens that have fallen to the floor, while Wolfgang was trying to search for his partner as he was still blindfolded along with the other boys. He then crashed into June from behind causing them to add up in the pile of teens.

"That dance was… less than average." Rena commented before stopping the music.

"What makes you say that?" Chris asked the ex-contestant whilst narrowing his eyes.

"I'm a contemporary dancer. What else would you expect?" Rena crossed her arms.

"Well, truth be told, your app said that you _used _to be a member in a contemporary dance group." Chris grinned evilly. "You were kicked out of the team."

Rena facepalmed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

"I only left the group because our leader slash choreographer kicked me out." Rena rolled her eyes. "So Yves, if you're watching this, f*ck you. I hope you're no longer the choreographer anymore because you're sh*t!"

…

"Roasting teens is fun." Chris laughed.

**End confessional**

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side, flashes can be seen on the teens as the camera panned to Ekwefi, who was taking pictures of the whole ordeal on her camera.

"Now _that's _what I call a recipe for disaster." Ekwefi laughed.

"Is it just me or am I actually glad that we lost?" Bella asked.

"It's probably just you." Mari answered her, a sly smirk forming on her face.

Chris and Chef were seen whispering to each other.

"Oh great, what are they planning?" James sighed.

"They're probably going to make us break dance in the center of the ballroom one by one until our clothes rip." Matt commented.

"No." Chris answered. "Actually, girls, go ahead and stay over to the side. Boys, take off your blindfold and head on over to the other side."

Everyone did as they were told. After a few moments of movement, the dance floor was now empty.

"So… now what?" Dustin asked from the back.

Chris was now standing in the front of the ballroom, with a handheld microphone on his hand.

"Well, since our round two qualifiers couldn't dance," Chris laughed towards the twelve teens who were piling up on the floor earlier. "We'll show you how it's done."

At that moment, Chef joined next to him as Rena played the music.

"Chris and Chef dancing together like two high school dates in a prom?" Alex chuckled. "That sounds like failure to me."

Chef facepalmed. "No, maggot. Chris and I are dancing! They are." He added, pointing to the girl and the boy sitting a few meters away from Dustin.

"Um, _what_?" The girl asked, obviously not liking the idea as you could tell the disgusted look on her face. "Excuse you, but we're not dancing to some seductive, romantic song."

The boy joined in her defense. "Yeah, Chef. No way. We're the writers. You can't make us… dance to _that_."

"Oh yes, we can." Chris smirked. "I can make you two perform if I want to. Like what we did last episode. Besides, Rena told me you two are dating."

Some of the teens had mixed reactions. And some people like Bella began whispering. (Because she's Bella.)

The girl facepalmed. "What the- we're not dating! It's called _friendship_. Look it up. The sh*t's free."

"Yeah, where the hell did Rena even get that rumor from?" The boy asked accusingly towards the misfit, who was laughing like crazy.

"OH MY GOD, THEY ACTUALLY FELL FOR IT! THIS DAY'S DOING A COMPLETE 180 RIGHT NOW AND I'M SO LIVING FOR IT. THAT'S FOR YOU, MCLEAN, YOU LOUSY DISGRACE."

"Wait, so Rena lied?" Chef asked.

Chris gave a sad nod. "Yup."

The girl grinned. "So does this mean we don't have to dance?"

"Hell to the no. You two are still dancing whether you like it or not." Chris scoffed. "We can't proceed to round two if you two don't dance."

The boy sighed and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" he then whispered, "So we can get this f*cking thing over with?"

The girl rolled her eyes but placed her hand in his hand anyway. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever."

* * *

**Confessionals:**

"I hope that the editors cut this part off before they air the episode." The girl said, but tried to calm herself down. "Calm down, Candela. Just act like a professional."

…

"I wished they made Chef and Chris dance instead of us." The boy said. "This is… going to get _super_ awkward."

**End confessional**

* * *

As the two got to the center of the ballroom, trying to look calm (and on the inside, cringing hard as hell), Rena was still on the sound operator machine, looking as evil as f*ck as the music began playing.

"Don't imagine anyone watching us." The boy said, twirling the girl once. "Just follow my lead."

"Will do." The girl changed her expression with a smile, walking around the boy with her hand on his shoulder, slowly moving it just near his neck until her hand reaches his other shoulder. Just as the girl came back in front of the boy, he grabbed her hand with his left, and wrapped his right arm around her waist. _"When marimba rhythms start to play, dance with me, make me sway_"

_"Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore, hold me close, sway me more" _He then twirled her around a second time.

_"Like a flower bending in the breeze, bend with me, sway with ease" _the song played as the girl leaned backward, with the boy catching her as he did so.

_"When we dance you have a way with me, stay with me, sway with me" _The girl was twirled one more time before the boy positioned himself behind her.

_"Other dancers may be on the floor, dear, but my eyes will see only you" _The boy wrapped his right arm around the girl's stomach as his left hand moved just above her chest before he carried her in bridal style, spinning once while bringing her. "_Only you have that magic technique, when we sway I go weak"_

_"I can hear the sounds of violins, long before it begins" _The girl got back up on her feet as the two waltzed before twirling the girl one final time. _"Make me thrill as only you know how, sway me smooth, sway me now"_

Right when the instrumental was about to play, they both stopped. The teens took this chance to applaud them.

"I'm outta here." The girl let go and instantly head off to the opposite side, with an _'I am so done with life'_ expression on her face. (which is honestly a mood whenever I have writer's block like on the other day)

"Welp, same." The boy looked around awkwardly before rushing out if the center and took a seat next to Dustin, with Rena stopping the music from the side.

Chris and Chef had their eyes widened.

* * *

**Confessional**

"That was honestly good." Chris commented. "Definitely better than the teens piling up earlier." He added, before bursting into full laughter.

…

"I didn't know writers like them can dance like that." Chef chuckled.

**End confessional**

* * *

"Actually, you guys did good." Dustin commented as the boy sat next to him. "You two were like professionals."

The boy coughed hard at the soccer player's remark. "...No. Just… no."

Chris just nodded in approval. "Well, at least they tried." He chuckled. "After all, Sin and Candela aren't dancers."

Chef rolled his eyes. "Looks like they won't be talking to each other for some time but… alright, you dancing blastoises! Boys, get your blindfolds in your eyes because you guys along with your unknown partners are finishing up the song!"

"Oh my god. I'm becoming more and more glad that I lost." Bella cheered.

"And it's all because of… **WILD WILLY**!" William shouted next to her.

"Please no." James murmured. "For the love of all RPG games."

"You know what, William?" Kirsten glared at the youngest contestant in the show, aka William. "Do us all a favor and stfu." She added, as James was trying not to laugh.

"What's stfu?" William asked innocently.

"It means Shut The F*ck Up." Bella answered casually, as if she didn't know that she was answering the question of a thirteen-year-old. "Popular abbreviation in social media if you must know."

"Oh." William nodded, but started asking another question innocently. "What does f*ck mean?"

"ARRRRGGGHHH! YOU KNOW WHAT!? YOU JUST HAD TO ASK THAT, HUH!?" Kirsten shouted so frustratingly loud towards the kid. Edward on the other hand, had his hand over William's mouth as James, Mari, Dustin, and Bella all laughed hysterically.

"Did you guys lowkey just made him swore?" Matt commented.

"That's literally the best thing that happened in this episode, no offense." Dustin wheezed from laughter.

"Sorry William, but don't say that again." Mari told him. "Your team needs to remember that they have a young competitor on their side."

Matt just sighed.

Back to the dance floor, we can see the twelve teens lining up with their partners in order to complete the song/dance. And if you forgot who was with who, then... here's a reminder.

* * *

**PAIRS: Round 2**

**Cynthia (ETC) - Jude (DBC)**

**Iris (ETC) - Alex (DBC)**

**Rei (ETC) - Mikael (DBC)**

**Becky (DBC) - Rival (ETC)**

**June (DBC) - Wolfgang (ETC)**

**Kira (DBC) - Vince (ETC)**

**SAT OUT:**

**Dustin, Ekwefi, Matt, Mari, James, William, Bella, Edward, Kirsten**

**CURRENT POINTS:**

**DBC: 3**

**ETC: 3**

* * *

"Are you guys ready?" Chef asked the teens and they nodded. "Okay. So… Rena, just skip to the part after the instrumental."

Rena skipped the instrumental as instructed by Chef, and the music continued playing.

_"Other dancers may be on the floor_

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

_Only you have that magic technique_

_When we sway I go weak"_

The camera panned to Rei, who nearly tripped on herself, but luckily, she landed on Mikael's arms. Mikael seems unfazed since he was blindfolded.

_"I can hear the sounds of violins_

_Long before it begins"_

Cynthia accidentally stepped on Jude's foot.

"Ow!" Jude yelped.

"Sorry…" Cynthia said, but her voice was so soft that he didn't hear her.

_"Make me thrill as only you know how_

_Sway me smooth, sway me now"_

* * *

**Confessional**

"I honestly wished that Vince could speak as quiet as her." Iris admitted. "He gave a point to the other team last round."

**End confessional**

* * *

The music was stopped.

"Thank god it stopped." June sighed in relief, not realizing that Wolfgang might've heard her. "Oops."

"Alright," Chris faced them again. "Because of that, Wolfgang, who do you think was your partner?"

"Uhh… I think it's Kira." He answered.

* * *

**Confessionals:**

June had her mouth agape. "He didn't know I was his partner? Well… good luck to his team then."

…

Bella facepalmed. "You can't be serious. June was right in front of him! How could he not hear her?!"

…

"Seems like I messed up… again." Wolfgang sighed.

**End confessional**

* * *

"Wrong!" Chef shouted, as Wolfgang took out his blindfold.

"See the obvious?" June smirked, as Wolfgang now saw his other teammates either glaring at him or facepalming. He sighed as the pair left the center.

"Hm, what about Alex? Who's your partner?" Chris asked.

"I think my partner is Iris, without a doubt." Alex answered.

"Ding! Correct! Looks like the Bass are now leading again!" Chris announced as Iris and Alex left the center. "Alright, let's continue."

The music was then resumed as the five remaining pairs continued.

_"When marimba rhythms start to play_

_Dance with me, make me sway_

_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_

_Hold me close, sway me more"_

* * *

**Confessional:**

Rival had his finger on his chin in thought. "I'm wondering who could my partner be. Because she's seemed like a good dancer. Then again, that's just my opinion, don't fight me."

**End confessional**

* * *

_"Like a flower bending in the breeze_

_Bend with me, sway with ease_

_When we dance you have a way with me_

_Stay with me, sway with me"_

Meanwhile, Vince nearly fell as he failed to step back. Kira saw this, and quickly yanked him up.

"Thank you 3000." He said, causing Kira to facepalm.

* * *

**Confessional:**

"Isn't that supposed to be I love you 3000?" Kira asked the camera.

**End confessional**

* * *

"A'ight, Vince! Who's your partner?" Chef asked him.

Vince just regained himself from the fall. "I have no idea… maybe Rei?"

"Wrong wrong wrong, wrong, and wrong." Chris cackled as Vince opened his blindfold. "Oh, and did I forgot to mention wrong? Well, guess what, you're wrong!"

Edward was counting how many times Chris said 'wrong' in his fingers. "Wow, he said 'wrong' seven times."

Vince looked up and saw Kira. "Oh, thanks for yanking me up from the floor."

Kira shrugged. "That was nothing. You're about to fall off, but now there's nothing to worry about. But maybe except for them." She pointed to his team, which were all glaring at him, similar to what happened to Wolfgang earlier.

"Oh."

"Well… time to make your guess, Jude." Chris announced.

"I think my partner was Rei." Jude answered a bit unsurely.

"Wrong!" Chris shouted as Jude sighed.

"You c-couldn't tell it was m-me?" Cynthia asked.

"Sorry." Jude apologized.

"And… um, s-sorry for stepping on your foot earlier." Cynthia apologized as well.

"Apology accepted." Jude nodded and both left the center of the room to join their teams on the sides.

"Mikael and Rival, time to make your guesses." Chef said, looking on Chris's watch.

"My partner's obviously Becky. I think." Rival answered.

"Ding ding ding! Trebles get another point." Chef said in a cliché manner before getting smacked by Chris. "Ow!"

"Mikael, if you get this wrong, we're in a tiebreaker. But if you guess right, the Bass wins. So… who is it?"

Mikael thought long and hard, but finally thought of an answer.

"Rei."

"Correct!" Chris shouted. "Bass wins with 5 points!"

The Bass team all ran up to each other and cheered as they have finally won.

"Trebles, what happened?" Chris turned to the other team. "You were one point away from the other team."

Mari rolled her eyes. "Even some people hoped that Mikael wouldn't get his answer correct."

"Well, meet me up later in the lobby for the elimination ceremony. And get changed." Chris ordered as the teens left the ballroom.

* * *

**One Hour Before Elimination - ETC Room**

Ekwefi and Edward were seen talking with each other on the other side of the room. All the teens were now in their casual clothing.

"We should vote out Dustin." Ekwefi suggested. "He didn't do anything in this challenge."

"Plus he's hard to wake up." Edward shrugged. "But isn't kind of a fishy reason to vote him?"

Rei was just passing them until Ekwefi called her.

"Hey Rei!"

Rei wondered why the photographer was calling her, but approached her anyway.

"What is it?"

"We're voting Dustin out." Edward told her. "Or at least that's what Ekwefi said."

"Why?"

"Just do so." Ekwefi told her. "We don't need useless people on our team."

"But he sat out because Chris said so." Rei pointed out.

Ekwefi sighed but ignored Rei's comment.

Mari heard everything they were talking about and quickly approached Bella, Iris, and Cynthia.

"Guys." Mari went to them as she sat down next to Iris.

"What's up?" Bella asked. "You sound like we have a probem."

"We do. I heard Rei, Ekwefi, and Edward talking about voting Dustin out." Mari spilled the beans.

"Wait. Why would they vote Dustin out?" Iris questioned her teammates' decision. "Didn't they know that Wolfgang and Vince were the reasons why we lost? If I were them, I'd vote of Vince."

"Um… isn't a bit… s-skeptical?" Cynthia added in as well.

"It is. But…" Mari took a deep sigh. "Let's just get someone who cost us the challenge out. Not someone who hasn't done anything wrong."

"So… Wolfgang or Vince?" Bella asked.

"It's up to you guys." Mari answered.

Meanwhile, Vince met up with Dustin, Wolfgang, and Rival.

"So, who are you guys voting off?" Wolfgang asked them.

"I'm voting Ekwefi off. It's just that her taking pictures of everything is just plain weird. You guys should've seen Jude back in the other day." Rival answered.

"Agreed." Vince sighed. "But I don't know."

"I have a feeling that this vote is going to be messy." Dustin said. "Let's just vote on who we think deserves to go."

"You have a point." Wolfgang nodded.

* * *

**Explosive Treble Clefs - Elimination #2**

The Treble Clefs team were seen taking heir seats on the hotel's lobby. There were a few people watching in the background, but they didn't mind.

"Trebles, Trebles, Trebles. What happened?" Chris laughed towards the said team. The teens all had mixed expressions. "Looks like you guys have earned the title, Explosive Terrible Clefs."

"We don't care, Chris." Bella told him.

"Okay, sheesh! You guys are no different from the other team… just cast your votes on the ballot. The person with the most votes is eliminated." He told them.

The teens all lined up for their vote.

* * *

**Bella: **"I'm picking Wolfgang because he revealed himself earlier to Becky. Then again, Vince did the same… but Wolfgang did it first."

**Cynthia: **"Um… maybe Vince? N-no offense but… he seems pretty a-annoying."

**Dustin:** "I swear, if anyone votes for me just because I sat out throughout the whole challenge, I'll make them think again. It wasn't my decision to sit out, you know!"

**Edward:** "Hmm… I don't know… I honestly don't want to agree with Ekwefi, but oh well. Here goes."

**Ekwefi: **"Definitely Dustin. He didn't do anything this whole time and just sat away from the challenge."

**Iris:** "Both Vince and Wolfgang are the reasons why we lost. Not Dustin."

**Mari: **"I am voting for either Wolfgang or Vince. Why are some of the others voting for Dustin even though he didn't do anything wrong? All he did was sat out. What they're doing is just plain dumb."

**Rei:** "I feel like Dustin didn't do anything so… my vote goes to him."

**Rival: **"You know what, my vote goes to Ekwefi. Taking pictures of teens just for fun or just to annoy them is… kinda rude. Plus, she has a reason to be voted off while Dustin doesn't."

**Vince: **"Sorry bud." He said, unable to think of a movie reference.

**Wolfgang: **"I think I'm being voted out, but I have to go through the safe route. Sorry Vince."

* * *

Wolfgang was then seen sitting next to his team as Chris began reading the results.

"Wow… these votes are _messy._" Chris chuckled as Chef came in with the candy tray. "But let's start with the girls. All girls except for Ekwefi are safe as you girls have no votes."

Iris, Rei, Mari, Bella, and Cynthia all smiled as they gladly accepted their safety token. Ekwefi widened her eyes in disbelief.

"Someone voted for me?" She glared towards her team.

Cheis decided to ignore her rant. "Edward and Rival, you two also have no votes."

The two high-fived as they recieved their candies.

"The rest of you recieved a vote." Chef announced.

Wolfgang nodded in underatanding. Vince was disappointed. Ekwefi was surprised as her eyes were still widened. Dustin on the other hand, was enraged.

"You guys did voted for me, huh?" Dustin asked them calmly, but you could tell in his face that he was obviously mad as no one answered.

"Ekwefi, you only have one vote. You're safe." Chris said, throwing a marshmallow to the photographer. Ekwefi failed to catch it as it fell on to the ground.

Chris turned to both the rocker, the movie nerd, and the soccer player. "Dustin, Wolfgang, Vince, the three of you have racked up majority of the votes. Wolfgang, because you were one of the major reasons why your team lost the challenge. Vince, for the same reason as Wolfgang. And Dustin, I have no idea why you're here."

Dustin scoffed. "Maybe there are _some_ people that forgot it wasn't my decision to sit out." He then turned to Wolfgang and Vince with a nod. "No hard feelings, guys."

"None at all." Wolfgang smiled as Vince nodded.

"That was my decision." Chris added. "This was why the votes looked so messy. Anyway, these last two candies go to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

"...Vince and Dustin. You two have only three votes each. Wolfgang, you have four, so you're time here is up."

Wolfgang got up and smiled towards his teammates. He was a bit salty about his loss in the game, but accepted it as he was the reason why his team failed.

The boys in the team, particularly Edward, Vince, Dustin, and Rival, all gave him friendly high-fives. Rei, Cynthia, and Iris gave him a hug.

"Sucks that you had to go." Bella said, playfully elbowing him.

"No hard feelings, right?" Mari asked him. "This is just a game after all."

"None taken." Wolfgang chuckled, sharing one last high-five with Ekwefi. "See you guys outside the game! I'm rooting for one of you guys to win. Good luck!"

"Alright, goodbyes are over!" Chris said, pulling Wolfgang away. "The rest of you can leave."

The team waved one last goodbye to Wolfgang before he disappeared with some interns, one of the intern tightly gripping his wrist.

"Uh, Kage? I think your holding him too tight." Said one intern.

"Um… I'm sorry! Wasn't supposed to do that, hehehe…" the other intern chuckled nervously.

"That's fine." Wolfgang was heard.

"Anyway," Chris turned towards the camera. "Will the Bass score another win? Will the Trebles lose again? Will there be any more awkward interactions from both Candela and Sin? Find out next episode in Total Drama: Welcome To The Musical Parade!"

"You just had to hog up the whole outro, didn't you?" Chef was heard saying before the screen fades to black.

End episode.

* * *

_**Explosive Treble Clefs: Iris, Edward, Rei, Ekwefi, Vince, Mari, Dustin, Bella, Rival, Cynthia**_

_**Detonating Bass Clefs: James, June, William, Kira, Matt, Kirsten, Mikael, Alex, Becky, Jude**_

* * *

**Songs used in this episode:**

• **Sway - Michael Bublé**

* * *

**Candela: There you guys have it, the 9.7k episode! So… I'm gonna tell you all why I decided to eliminate Wolfgang. It's purely because his creator also has another OC in the story (Kira). Kudos to Space Zodiac for sending him in! But don't worry, we'll still see him in the future!**

**Sin: Oof, I think I'm gonna start praying for my characters now. I also have two of them competing...**

**Candela: Yeah… so, what are your opinions of this episode? The part where our self-inserts danced together was the hardest part, tbh. Writing choreo is that hard. Sin wrote their previous performance, so I had to make it up to him **_**somehow**_**, lol. Oh, and before you start asking, our self-inserts for this season are NOT based off of me and Sin. The only coincidence is in our pennames. (And let's face it, Brea from Act II is the only self-insert based on me, besides her appearances in other seasons. This season's Candela is **_**waaaay**_ **different)**

**Sin: Yup. The Sin here isn't really me. XD He's Sin, and I'm Sin**_**Writer7. **_**There's a difference, you know.**

**Candela: Is that supposed to be a joke?**

**Sin: Well, no. ****I guess that's it! See you all soon and… PEACE OUT!**

* * *

**Votes: Explosive Treble Clefs**

**Bella: **_**Wolfgang**_

**Cynthia: **_**Vince**_

**Dustin: **_**Wolfgang**_

**Edward: **_**Dustin**_

**Ekwefi: **_**Dustin**_

**Iris: **_**Vince**_

**Mari: **_**Wolfgang**_

**Rei: **_**Dustin**_

**Rival: **_**Ekwefi**_

**Vince: **_**Wolfgang**_

**Wolfgang: **_**Vince**_

_**...**_

_**Wolfgang: 4 votes**_

_**Dustin: 3 votes**_

_**Vince: 3 votes**_

_**Ekwefi: 1 vote**_

* * *

_**Elimination Table:**_

_**22nd - Renata Misaki Lee, The Serious Misfit**_

_**21st - Wolfgang Blaustein, The Popular Rocker (4-3-3-1 vote)**_


End file.
